Falling for a Fell
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Instead of Alaric finding the knife in Meredith's apartment, he was awoken by Meredith's sister's sudden appearance. What;'s going to happen now that Crimson Fell is back in town? Stefan/Crimson.
1. Chapter 1

Alaric Saltzman shot awake. He had been staying over at his girlfriend, Dr. Meredith Fell's house and was sleeping on the couch. There had been a knocking at the door. Meredith didn't seem to respond to it. He got up and decided to answer it.

"Come on, Meredith. I know you're there. I checked the hospital." A girl said from behind the door.

Alaric opened the door. There was a short girl with blonde hair.

"Oh, you're not Meredith." The girl said. "Did she get a new apartment?"

"No, she's here." He said as Meredith walked out That left the girl confused.

"This is my sister, Crimson." Meredith introduced. "And this is my boyfriend, Alaric Saltzman."

"Wow, and I thought my name sucked." Crimson remarked.

"What are you doing here?" Meredith asked. "It's in the morning and you're supposed to be in school."

"Yeah, I got kicked out." The blonde replied.

"You got kicked out?" Meredith asked angrily. "Why are you here and not with Mom and Dad?"

"I don't want them to know that I got kicked out." Crimson responded. The man could tell it was a family moment.

"I think that I'm going to go." Alaric replied. "It was nice meeting you."

"How did you get kicked out?" Meredith asked after he left.

"Well it might have been the drinking or the running around in my underwear or maybe it was…" Crimson listed.

"I don't want to know." Meredith interrupted.

"So can I stay here?" The younger Fell asked.

"Mom and Dad are going to find out about this." Meredith pointed out. "Plus you're going to have to go to school here."

"I get it." Crimson replied. "Do you have a room for me?"

"It's not ready for someone to sleep in." Meredith explained. "Since Ric left, you can sleep on the couch."

At the Gilbert house, Alaric walked back in. Elena Gilbert came down

"I thought that you were staying over at Meredith's." She stated.

"Well I was until her sister showed up in the middle of the night." He told her.

"Crimson is back?" Elena asked.

"You know her?" Alaric questioned in surprise.

"Yeah, she used to be friends with Jeremy." Elena explained. "She was never part of the good crowd. Actually she was pretty much a bad girl personified. She left after her freshman year to go to boarding school. I don't know the actual reason, but pregnancy came up. Her leaving along with our parents' death was one of the reasons why Jeremy was so messed up."

"Well it might not be the best time for her to return when it's still possible that Meredith is still killing people." Alaric replied. "I know that she's basically been cleared, but we don't know who the killer is."

Back in the apartment, Crimson began to look around and found a knife wrapped in a towel.

"Why exactly do you have a knife wrapped in a towel?" Crimson asked her sister. "Do you know what this looks like?"

"Don't worry about it." Meredith ordered.

"Are you going around murdering people? This is a problem. You have this wrapped up like a murder weapon." Crimson told her. "Look, I have heard about the murders. If you're doing this, I bet you have your reasons, but you have to turn yourself in."

"I didn't kill anyone." Meredith promised. "But I'm pretty sure that I know who did, but I can't tell the cops."

"Of course you can." Crimson argued.

"No I can't." Meredith remarked.

"Why not?" The younger sister asked. "This could make you an accomplice if you don't tell."

"I think that my boyfriend did it." Meredith stated.

So I know it's short and not much of a way to introduce, but I wanted to wait to flesh her out more in the next chapter. Anyway, Crimson is played by Britt Robertson. I can also tell you that there was never anything romantic between her and Jeremy, but she will be disappointed to find out about Jeremy's departure. Please don't forget to review.


	2. 1912

In the morning, Crimson decided to talk to her sister about the previous night. It was Sunday, so she didn't have to worry about school. She had changed into a blue dress with spots of every color, almost looking like paint splashes and a dark blue cardigan which she had left unbuttoned. Her hair was in a single braid.

"So are you sure that you're dating a killer?" The blonde asked.

"I'm almost positive." Meredith answered. He does have a history violence, but there are some things that don't make sense to me. I'm not sure if he knows what he's doing."

"I still think that you should tell the sheriff about this." Crimson opined. "So the vampires came back didn't they?"

"How did you know about that?" Meredith asked.

"Come on, the Tanner attack tells it all. There is absolutely no way that any animal could manage to sneak into the school parking lot without anyone seeing it. Bodies drained of blood. Tell me what you know." Crimson reasoned.

"There are several vampires in town." Meredith confirmed. "This is still council business and you can't go around telling people. It's not supposed to leave the circle of the founding families."

"Okay, got it." Crimson replied as she grabbed her bag.

"Where are you going?" The older sister asked.

"Out." Crimson replied simply before she went out the door. She left the apartment. She had someone that she wanted to see and she also needed to make sure that she avoided her parents, though she didn't doubt that Meredith would tell them.

Crimson made her way to the Gilbert house. She wanted to see Jeremy to tell him that she was back. She couldn't wait to see her best friend again. She hadn't seen him in over a year. She knocked on the door and it was answered by Elena.

"Hi, Elena." She greeted. "I know that you're probably surprised to see me."

"Actually, Ric told me last night." Elena explained.

"How did you find out from him?" Crimson questioned.

"Because I live here." Alaric replied as he stepped out. Crimson tensed up a little.

"And why is that?" She inquired.

"He's actually my stepfather." Elena explained. That confused the Fell. "I found out that I was adopted and he married my biological mother before she died."

"Uh huh." The blonde replied. "Well anyway, I was just wondering if Jeremy was here."

"He's not." Elena replied. "Jeremy's actually going to be in Denver for a little while."

"Oh." Crimson remarked, clearly crestfallen. "When is he going to be back?"

"The trip is open-ended." Elena replied.

"Oh, I really wanted to tell him about all of the stuff that happened to me." Crimson stated.

"Well I'm open to listening if you want to talk." Elena offered.

"Can we go somewhere else?" Crimson requested, wanting to be away from Alaric.

That led to the two of them going to Mystic Grill. It was good to know that still hadn't changed as the local hangout.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Elena asked.

"Well I don't know if you know this, but I was pregnant when I left." Crimson remarked.

"I heard that, but what happened. Did you have a baby?" The doppelganger responded.

"No." Crimson told her. "I had a miscarriage. At this time, no one outside of my family knows."

"Are you okay with that?" Elena questioned.

"Not really." Crimson answered truthfully. "To be honest, I kind of hate myself. I ended up getting thrown out of school, which I guess is a good thing because I was feeling homesick."

At that time, she looked to the door and noticed Damon and Stefan Salvatore walk in. She had a bit of a hard time taking her eyes off of the brothers.

"Who are they?" She asked.

"Those are the Salvatores." Elena stated.

"Do you know them?" Crimson asked. "Can you introduce me?"

"Crimson, I don't…" Elena protested before she noticed that she was being pulled away. They found themselves in front of the two vampires. "Damon, Stefan, this is Crimson Fell. She is Meredith's sister."

"Ah, so you're related to Dr. Psycho." Damon remarked. "I wouldn't have guessed that."

"She doesn't like to be called that." Crimson replied. "And why is it so hard to believe?"

"Let's see we have tall brunette related to short blonde." Damon replied.

"So please tell me that you're the well-behaved brother." Crimson said to Stefan.

"I'm Stefan." The younger Salvatore introduced. "It's nice to meet you Crimson."

"Not to be rude, but Stefan and I were a bit busy with something." Damon replied. "It's kind of boys' night."

"Well what good is boys' night if you can't talk to a few ladies?" Crimson questioned before she noticed Elena was pulling her away. "Did you have to do that?"

"Stefan is my ex." Elena explained. "And I also kissed Damon a few times."

"Well I guess that would make things pretty awkward." Crimson remarked as she noticed someone else walking in.

"Fuck, my parents are here." She cursed. She then looked to Elena. Hide me."

"You need to talk to them." Elena opined as she went to get her parents. Crimson didn't know where she could hide. She didn't want to face her parents.

Crimson's parents consisted of her brown-haired father Austin and her blonde-haired mother Ashley. Obviously, Meredith took after their father and she took after their mother. The first thing that her mother did was hug her. That was when Elena left.

"Mom, you're embarrassing me." Crimson whined.

"We have a lot that we need to talk about." Austin told her. "How could you get kicked out of school?"

"I hate it there, Dad." Crimson argued. "You know that I've been depressed ever since I lost the baby. I get that you were upset about the baby, but I think I served a long enough punishment. I also wanna stay with Meredith in her apartment."

"How do we know that we can trust you?" Ashley challenged. "How do we know that you're going to be better behaved?"

"Mom, I do want to be better. I mean I was really homesick." Crimson asked. She had rehearsed what she would say to her parents, even though she wasn't planning on seeing them so soon. "I want to go to school here. I want to be good."

"Okay, I guess you can stay." Austin agreed. Crimson hugged him.

"Thank you. Thank you. I'm so glad that I don't have to wear any more dumb uniforms." Crimson replied before she tried to walk away. Her father ended up grabbing her.

"Don't think that you're not in trouble for getting kicked out." He said. "You need to come home straight after school. No more cheerleading for you."

"But dad…" Crimson tried to protest. Despite her reputation as a bad girl, she had been the youngest girl on the varsity squad. She was actually the first freshman in 20 years to make the varsity squad. Although, she guessed that being taken off the squad was better than going back to boarding school. On top of that, there was no guarantee that she would be able to get on the squad. "Can I still live with Meredith?"

"That is up to your sister." Ashley told her daughter. "And if you're going to live with her, you better not get caught skipping class."

"By that your mother means don't skip class, not just do it in a way you don't get caught." Austin corrected. She had already been planning on finding creative ways not to get caught. She also wanted to find out who some of the vampires in town were.

"So can I stay here for a little while?" Crimson requested. "I promise that I won't be out too late."

"Sure." Austin agreed.

Crimson decided to go back where Stefan and Damon were. Only now they were joined by a tall blonde.

"I thought you said that it was boys' night." She told Damon.

"Go away." The older blonde ordered. She was trying a compulsion, but she didn't know Crimson had some of Meredith's coffee which contained vervain. "Lovely, she's on vervain."

"Hi, I'm Crimson." The human remarked.

"Rebekah." The other female said as Crimson took a seat at the bar. She wished that her parents weren't keeping such a close eye on her so maybe she could sneak a drink.

"So are you a vampire?" The teenager asked.

"If I say yes, will you leave?" Rebekah asked.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" Crimson asked.

"My problem is I was trying to have a conversation before you so rudely interrupted." Rebekah chided her. "Now if you want, we can take this outside and I can kill you or you can leave me the bloody hell alone!"

That led Crimson to walk away. She didn't know why she needed to be so rude. She was just being friendly. She could only wonder what had happened to the girl to make her such a bitch. Maybe it had to do with bad parenting. She knew that she herself had some bad traits, but she was never overtly rude to people. She really wished that she could call Jeremy.

She decided to walk the streets. She had heard about her cousin Logan's death and that of her grandfather Tobias, but there were still many Fells. She had three cousins in the town alone. A few more were at college. The Fell family was the biggest and probably most affluent in all of the town. She decided to just go home and found Meredith looking through some old documents.

"What are you doing?" Crimson asked.

"I think I've figure out why Ric is doing this." Meredith announced. "There was an old case. I'm pretty sure that it would prove my theory. I just need to find it."

"I don't suppose that you talked to Mom and Dad today, did you?" Crimson questioned.

"No, did you?" Meredith countered as she continued to search.

"Yeah, they said that I could stay here if it was okay with you." Crimson explained.

"I'd have to get a bed ready for you. I don't think they'd want you sleeping on my couch." Meredith remarked, still not looking at her.

"Do you think things would go faster if I helped you look?" Crimson questioned.

"If you want." The older Fell suggested.

"Then tell me exactly what I'm looking for." The younger demanded.

"It's an old police report from 1922." Meredith explained. "I found out. I knew it."

"What is it?" Crimson asked as she looked over the report. "Samantha Gilbert has confessed to the murders of several people including Zechariah Salvatore in the year 1912. So what exactly does this have to do with your boyfriend? You think she's possessing him or something?"

"No, but Alaric has one of two rings that were once in the Gilbert family. It allows him to come back to life whenever he is killed by a supernatural being: vampire, werewolf, and witch. It was first created by Jonathan Gilbert during the Civil War. I'd bet anything that Samantha had one as well." Meredith told her sister.

"And the ring makes you crazy?" Crimson guessed.

"I think actually it created a vicious, murderous alternate personality that it created from someone constantly dying. I mean people are supposed to be able to cheat death like that."

"Now what are you going to do?" Crimson asked.

"I'm going to go over to the Gilbert house to try to talk to him." Meredith answered. "I have to convince him to get help about this before any other members of the council wind up dead."

"Why can't you tell the police?" Her sister inquired.

"Because he's insane, not a criminal and I want to help him." Meredith argued. "If some of the vampires in this town get a free pass, he should get one too."

"Okay, I guess that I can't argue with that logic." Crimson agreed. "Just be careful. I don't want you to do anything that causes you to end up dead.

"I make plans to cheat death every day." Meredith replied. "Nobody knows this, but I slip a little bit of vampire blood into my coffee every day with the vervain."

"That might have been a good thing to know before I drank it." Crimson declared.

"It will be out by morning." Meredith promised. "As long as you don't die before then, you'll be good."

"I feel like you're jinxing me." The blonde admitted. "I think I'm gonna go with you. I'd feel a lot safer."

"Mom and Dad probably won't like me taking you out this late on a school night." Meredith stated.

"Well then we just won't tell them about it." Crimson replied.

"They're probably going to think I'm a bad influence on you." Meredith added as they headed out to her car.

"That sounds very hard to do." Crimson commented.

The car ride to the Gilbert house was mostly silent considering the serious thing that they were about to do. Crimson stood by her sister as she knocked on the door. Alaric answered it and frankly he looked a little confused.

"I know who is behind the murders." Meredith told him.

"Who?" Alaric asked.

"It's you, Ric." Meredith answered.

"You're insane." He told her.

"No, but I'm pretty sure that you are. All of those times that you've died have to have done a number on your psyche." Meredith explained. "This happened before about 100 years ago. Samantha Gilbert went on a killing spree like this, and I don't think it's a coincidence considering that both of you had the same ring. Both Bill and Brian were killed with your weapons with no fingerprints on them but yours. No one else could have done this."

"What about the part where I was stabbed?" Ric challenged.

"I think that could have been the two personalities fighting for control of each other." Crimson opined.

"You're sick, Ric." Meredith stated. "You need help. You need to get help to be better. You need to let me help you."

They then noticed that Elena had come down. She looked pretty shocked at what she was hearing.

"Elena." Ric declared.

"I think she's right, Ric." She stated.

"You need help and I promise I'll find a way to fix you." Meredith vowed. Crimson was pretty sure that everything wasn't over yet.

So here we met Crimson and Meredith's parents. They're played by Kyle Chandler (which might make some of you laugh) and Kelly Rowan. And Stefan and Crimson met. In addition, the sisters figured out what happened with the murder and no Crimson will not die before the blood leaves her system. Please don't forget to review.


	3. Break on Through

The next day, which happened to be the first day of fall break, Crimson was with Elena and Meredith in the hospital. She wore a tan blouse and black jeans. Currently, she was doing a cat scan on Alaric.

"So what are you looking for?" The younger Fell asked.

"I'm looking for any kind of abnormality." Meredith explained. "If there's something medical, a tumor, a blood clot, I can treat it."

"What if it's not?" Elena asked.

"We'll have to figure something else out." Meredith explained. "Elena, I promise to do whatever I can to help him."

"Why?" Elena asked. Crimson was also confused by it. She didn't understand why Meredith would go to so much trouble for someone that she barely knew, including giving him a multi-thousand dollar procedure for free. There was no way it could have been because she loved him, could she?

"I don't like seeing people hurt by things that they can't control." Meredith explained. Okay that was a good explanation. Crimson also guessed that it good to make sure that he continued to not be violent. She couldn't believe that there was a true case of Jekyll and Hyde with him. They could not have him killing any more council members, especially considering who were on the council…i.e. their parents.

Crimson decided to go to the waiting room and found that her father was there. It wasn't too hard to believe, considering he was a doctor himself.

"What are you doing here?" Austin asked.

"I'm here with Meredith." Crimson answered. "Do you know what she was doing?"

"Not at the moment." Austin answered.

"Dad, if I tell you something, will you promise to keep it a secret. It's a pretty big deal?" The blonde asked her father.

"What?" Austin asked.

"Dad, I need you to promise me that you won't tell anyone." Crimson reiterated.

"Okay, I promise." Austin replied. Crimson then went to his office went him.

"Alright, so you know that Meredith has been dating Alaric Saltzman. Anyway, Alaric has been thing ring that allows him to come back from the dead if he is killed by a vampire or werewolf, etc. Recently, he's developed a violent alternate personality who has been killing the members of the council and Meredith is trying to find some way to help him." Crimson explained.

"Did you just say that your sister is dating a murderer?" Austin asked as Crimson nodded and held his hand.

"Dad, you promised you wouldn't tell. She's dating the good part. I don't think anyone has seen the evil part and lived." She declared. "Meredith is trying to see if there's a brain issue that might be causing it."

"I don't think an alternate personality would be caused by a physical defect." Austin replied. "That's a mental issue that would probably need to be treated by a psychiatrist."

"I don't think he can bring a psychiatrist into this." Crimson argued. "Trust me. I don't like it either, but Meredith thinks that she can help him and we should let her try."

"I guess you're right." Austin declared. "I just don't feel comfortable when this dark side could come out at any time."

"Am I too, but Meredith does know how to defend herself if need be." Crimson explained before she went to find Meredith. She ended up finding Elena and Ric in a room.

"So it seems that everything checked out." Elena stated as Crimson entered.

"Of course it did. I'm not crazy." The teacher replied. "Or I am and I have an evil side that is killing people. What am I going to do?"

"We're going to watch you." Elena replied. Crimson hoped that she wasn't included in the we. "I'm gonna call Bonnie again to see if she knows anything."

"Would she be able to do anything?" Crimson asked.

"Bonnie is a witch and Caroline is a vampire." Elena explained. "Also Tyler is a werewolf."

"How did so much change in a little over a year?" Crimson asked in disbelief.

"Stefan and Damon brought a lot of it with them." Elena admitted.

"So, I know that Stefan is your ex, but would you care if I dated him. He's really hot." Crimson asked.

"Well, I don't even know if you'd be able to convince him to go out with you." Elena admitted. "I am pretty sure that he still has feelings for me."

"Do you still have feelings for him?" Crimson quizzed.

"No." Elena answered. "So I guess I'm going to wish you good luck. You're going to need it."

Crimson's biggest concern was that she didn't know where to find Stefan. Though, that seemed to be irrelevant because Meredith wasn't going to leave her home alone, so she was going to be helping in the watching of Alaric. Yay.

Luckily for her, Stefan showed up at the Gilbert house. She answered the door.

"Fancy meeting you here." She remarked.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm helping my sister look after the deranged history teacher." She answered. "What are you doing here?"

"I did some more digging on Samantha Gilbert." Stefan replied. "Is Elena here?"

Crimson sighed and let him in.

"So would you like to go out some time?" She asked out of the blue as she waited for Elena to come down. "I know we barely know each other, but you look you could use some fun."

"I haven't really had much time for fun lately." Stefan replied.

"Which is all the more reason to do this." Crimson reasoned.

"Well we have to deal with Alaric right now, but maybe if everything turns out okay with that, we can go out sometime." Stefan suggested.

"You know that I'm going to hold you to it." She remarked.

Elena then came down the stairs.

"Stefan, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I found out some more about your ancestor. It turns that she tried to give herself a lobotomy at the institution and bled to death on the floor." Stefan replied. That made Crimson glad that she hadn't just ate.

"So you're pretty sure that the ring was what caused it?" Elena asked.

"We're not sure if it was the particular ring, or if it was a side effect of the ring." Stefan explained.

"You're saying this like there's more than one ring." Crimson commented.

"There is." Elena clarified. "Jeremy has one too."

"So are you telling me that Jeremy has died before?" The blonde asked in shock.

"Yes." Elena said. "He has died a couple of times. I haven't really been keeping of the number of times."

"Well maybe you should." Crimson opined. "We don't know if this is something that is related to the rings and I don't think I could handle Jeremy doing something like this."

"I'm going to talk to him later." Elena promised. "Right now we need to deal with Ric who definitely has a problem."

Elena's phone then rang and she went to another room to take the call.

"So I heard about your baby that your lost." Stefan remarked. "I would like to extend my sympathies to you. I'm just curious and you don't have to answer, but who was the father."

"To be honest, I never got that far." She admitted. "I slept with a few guys. I used condoms with a few of them, but I don't know if it worked. I could have been any of them, but I can tell you that it wasn't Jeremy."

"So you and Jeremy were just friends?" He asked.

"Is that so hard to believe?" Crimson inquired.

"No, not at all. My best friend was a girl that I never had any feelings for too." Stefan explained. "I fully believe that it's possible for a man and a woman to be just friends."

"When I was in school, people kept asking me when Jeremy and I were going to hook up. You're the first person to understand it." She stated.

Elena then reentered the room and went to Alaric. Crimson decided to follow her.

"So Bonnie says that she needs a personal item that you wore before the ring." Elena told him.

"My wedding ring: it's in an aspirin bottle in a drawer by the kitchen." Ric explained as he started to get up. Meredith stopped him.

"I think it's best if you stay here." She suggested as she sat him back down.

"If he's staying then I'm going." Crimson declared. "It will be easier if you have someone to help."

"You don't know your way around there." Meredith pointed out. At that point, Crimson realized that Stefan had left.

"Elena does." Crimson argued. "I'll be fine."

The two teenagers then headed out to Elena's car as they began their transit to the apartment complex, which rather inconveniently was not the same one that Meredith lived in.

"So, did anything else interesting happen while I was gone?" Crimson asked.

"It's not exactly interesting as it is tragic." Elena remarked. "In the spring, this vampire/werewolf hybrid named Klaus came here and performed a sacrifice to unlock his werewolf side. It required the sacrifice of a werewolf, a vampire, and me."

"You're still alive." Crimson pointed out.

"That's because Bonnie and my uncle John, who was really my father, performed a spell that allowed him to sacrifice himself to bring me back to life." Elena explained. Crimson never liked the guy, but didn't want him to die. "It gets worse. The vampire that he used was my aunt Jenna."

"That is pretty tragic." The shorter girl agreed. "As bad as it was for me when I got kicked out of town and lost my baby, I would have to say that your life is a lot worse. I guess not being told that my grandpa died was pretty bad, but still not as bad."

"That's because your grandpa was killed by ghosts." Elena explained.

"Now there are ghosts too?" Crimson questioned in surprise.

"When a supernatural being dies, they can appear to certain people as ghosts." Elena explained. "Jeremy is one of those people. However, Klaus's mother cast a spell that allowed her to unleash the ghosts into our plane. They were unkillable, but could harm others. They also tried to kill Mayor Lockwood."

"Since when does being the mayor's wife qualify you for being mayor anyway?" Crimson asked.

"Since no one else was interested." Elena answered.

The two of them arrived at the apartment. Elena used her key to get inside. Once inside they began to look for the ring. While they were looking, Stefan called Elena.

"Hello?" She answered.

"I found something else out about Samantha. While she was institutionalized, she killed two more people: a nurse and a guard. The thing is she was under suicide watch and wasn't wearing any jewelry."

"So are you saying that the evil side could still come out even when someone is not wearing the ring?" Elena asked.

"Yes." Stefan replied.

"I need you to go to the house and check on Meredith." Elena told him before she hung up. "She's going to be fine."

"I know that she'll probably be fine because she drinks vampire blood daily, but I don't want her to be a vampire." Crimson explained.

"Let's just try to find the ring and get out of here." Elena instructed. The ring was in the drawer, but also in the drawer was just about everything on the dark side's victims, including a list of future victims and a note to Jeremy. "This is not good."

"He wants Jeremy to help him." Crimson stated in shock.

"I've got the ring. Let's go back to the house quickly." Elena told her.

What happened was Alaric did end up attacking Meredith, but she was still alive when Stefan managed to subdue him. He fed her some of his blood and she was all healed up. Not that long after Bonnie arrived.

"Crimson." The witch said in shock. "I didn't know that you were back in town."

"I think we need to hold back on the chit chat and you should cast whatever kind of spell you have to stop his Hyde side." Crimson suggested.

Bonnie ended up casting the spell. Whether it would do anything was too hard to tell, but the man did seem like he was back to his old self when he woke up in the morning.

Crimson looked at her sister in the morning.

"You could have died there." She pointed out.

"But I didn't." Meredith stated. "This is something that we shouldn't tell Mom and Dad about. They don't need to know this. I think Bonnie has it under control."

"I hope you're right." Crimson remarked.

So will Crimson and Stefan's date still happen with the Original killing plan going on? What Crimson do when she sees Jeremy. Is she lying about knowing who the father is? Yes to that one. Please don't forget to review


	4. Murder of One

Crimson woke up in the morning to a phone call. She opened her phone to find out that it was Elena.

"Hello?" The blonde asked sleepily.

"Did I wake you?" Elena questioned.

"No." Crimson lied. "What's up?"

"I was gonna pay Ric a visit? Do you wanna come?" Elena inquired.

"Sure. I just need to get ready." Crimson replied before she hung up. She went into her dresser and pulled out a pull of jeans and a white tank top and also added a denim vest. She didn't have much time to work on makeup before she heard a knock at the door. There was Elena with coffee and donuts.

"Did he join the sheriff?" Crimson joked.

"I did wake you up didn't I?" The Gilbert asked.

"It's fine." I replied as I put my shoes on. The two then went to the teacher's apartment, but according to Damon, he had just got out of the shower.

"Well could you give him this?" Elena requested.

"Will do." Damon replied.

"Do you know where Stefan is? I need to talk to him to see if he still wants to go out now that we've finished helping Alaric conquer his dark side."

"Haven't seen him." Damon remarked. Crimson sighed before the two of them walked away.

Once the two were gone, Damon went back into the apartment where Stefan and Ric were with the Wickery Bridge sign and a buzzsaw.

"Looks like you have a new lady." Damon said to his brother.

"I don't have time for romance right now." Stefan replied. "With these stakes we have an opportunity to kill Klaus and we need to take it."

"Well after we kill Klaus, you should probably take her up on her offer of a date. I mean she's hot for being so small." Damon responded.

"You're just saying that so you can date Elena." Stefan pointed out.

"That doesn't make her less hot." Damon declared.

"She's my girlfriend's little sister." Alaric reminded them.

"Well I still think that she'd be good for Stefan." Damon opined.

Outside the building the girls were going to meet Caroline.

"So what's Meredith doing today?" Elena asked curiously.

"She's going to be at the hospital all day." Crimson explained as they met up with Caroline.

"Crimson." Caroline remarked as she gave the short girl a hug. "I thought that I was never going to see you again. Are you coming back to the squad?"

"My parents said that I can't." Crimson explained. "I heard about your dad."

"Thank you." Caroline declared as they entered the woods.

"About that. We know who did it." Elena responded. "It was Ric, but it wasn't. He's developed this alternate personality from dying too many times."

"Alaric Saltzman killed my father?" Caroline asked in shock.

"It wasn't him." Crimson reminded her. "It also wasn't him that attacked my sister. So what are we doing out here anyway?"

They then noticed Matt who looked about as confused as they were. Seconds later, Stefan and Damon arrived.

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

"Remember that stake that Mikael had made from white oak?" Stefan questioned. Crimson didn't even know who he was talking about? "Well it turns that Wickery Bridge was built from white oak. Now Rebekah burned down the bridge, but the sign was made from the safe wood."

"Are you saying that you have a weapon to kill Klaus?" Elena asked.

"Nope." Stefan replied as he dropped the bag he was carrying on the ground. "We all do."

Crimson figured that she would need to get someone to explain everything to her because she was pretty lost.

Damon and Stefan went through some various scenarios and she just watched. Stefan didn't seem to be paying much attention to her, which made her frown. He seemed more into this mission, whatever it was, than her.

Afterwards, Crimson went to town square with Caroline and Elena.

"So can someone explain to me what that was about?" She requested.

"Basically the Originals are the first vampires and they can't be killed except by the wood of a certain kind of tree." Caroline explained.

"Who's Mikael?" Crimson also asked, hoping to really get caught up to speed.

"Mikael was the Original's father and also an Original himself. He had a stake made from white oak, but Klaus ended up using it on him and he died." Elena told her.

"So Klaus killed you and Jenna and that's why you want to get revenge by killing him?" Crimson guessed.

"Also for forcing Stefan to come with him and turn off his humanity and for turning Tyler into a hybrid that has to do whatever he says." Caroline replied.

"Since when does anyone care about Tyler?" Crimson questioned. When she was last in town, Tyler was mainly friends with the football players. There was also something else about him that she didn't want to say.

"Hey, that's Finn." Elena remarked as they all saw a man and a woman with red hair. "He's one of the Originals."

"Other than being his brother, what does he have to do with Klaus?" Crimson inquired.

"The Originals are linked." Elena texted her. "If one dies they all die and I'm texting you because he can hear."

Crimson nodded and considered the part about vampires being able to hear everything would be one of the best parts. Of course, there were lots of negatives.

"How is it you can walk in the sun?" She asked Caroline. Caroline flashed her ring before she apparently started listening to Finn and the woman's conversation.

It turned that she was Finn's old girlfriend. Apparently, she was trying to convince Finn that life was worth living and Finn's mother had apparently wanted him to die to kill the rest of them. It was kind of confusing to keep track of all of it. She wished that she had been around so she didn't have to be told everything. She also wished that Jeremy was still there because she missed him.

Elena was told Stefan about Finn. She had the idea that she wanted to execute an attack on him. It ended up with Stefan coming to join them. It seemed more business-related. Something else that was going on was that Rebekah had kidnapped Damon and beaten up Alaric.

"Matt texted me and said Finn was still in the Grill. We need to plan our next move." Stefan stated.

"Shouldn't your next move be saving your brother's life?" Crimson questioned.

"We need to get him back." Elena added. "We can't go through this right now when he could be dead the longer we wait."

"The plan is to kill an Original at the first opportunity." Stefan reiterated.

"Damon would stop everything to save you." Elena pointed out.

"Are you two going to help me with this or not?" Stefan asked. Neither girl answered him. "Okay, I'll figure it out myself."

Crimson went inside the Grill. She was so supposed hide in the back with Elena. Stefan had a plan to make Finn and Sage ingest some vervain to make them weaker and easier to fight. Matt came back and gave them the signal. She heard the clear signs of a struggle outside. A fight was happening. Elena opened the door and shot Finn with a crossbow. Crimson then went out and stabbed him with the white stake. Sage cried out and the two humans quickly retreated inside. She then heard something burning. She couldn't help but wonder if first vampire kill was a rite of passage in the Fell family.

She decided to call her father.

"Crimson, where are you?' Austin asked.

"I'm the Grill, but I have a piece of news that you may want to know." His daughter replied. "Well I know you might be a little surprised, but I killed a vampire."

"Are you serious?" He questioned.

"Yes." Crimson replied. Supposedly she would kill the rest of the Originals along with him. She didn't think that anyone would believe that she single-handedly killed the five oldest vampires in the world.

Matt had to go back to work, but she and Elena met up with Stefan and they all went to the boarding house. She couldn't believe that she was in the Salvatore boarding house. It looked so big in person.

"How's Alaric?" Elena asked Caroline.

"He's good." Caroline answered. I gave him a bottle of Bonnie's herbs and he went home. Did you guys kill Finn? Did it work?"

"Yup." Crimson replied with a smirk.

"We don't know if it killed Klaus though." Stefan replied.

At that time, Elena received a call from Bonnie basically saying that she undid the spell that had linked the Originals together. So, in other words, Klaus and Rebekah were alive and she had only killed Finn. Well he was still the oldest vampire. Stefan seemed to be pretty upset by that. A few seconds later, a very angry Sage came and pushed him back in. I guess there was no one to keep her out. I noticed that she was looking at me. This is not good.

"I'm going to kill you, you little blonde bitch." Sage threatened. She brought another vampire with her. She charged at me before all of a sudden her nose starting bleeding and she fell over. She was choking. 'Troy, help me. I don't know what's happening:"

Both of them seemed to die within a few seconds. She guessed she was glad to still be alive.

"They just died." Crimson commented.

A few minutes later, we were taking everything in while the bodies still lied on the floor.

"So, Sage and this Troy killed died within an hour of Finn." Caroline recapped.

"But why?" Elena asked. "Were they bitten by a hybrid?"

"Hybrid bites don't look like that." Caroline explained.

"Wait a minute. Finn turned Sage and Sage turned Troy." Crimson noted. "What if the deaths are connected?"

"I think it's the bloodline." Stefan agreed. "I think killing an Original kills every vampire that was ever turned by their bloodline."

"Then that means that if Bonnie hadn't cast the spell to unbind them, I would have killed every vampire on the planet, including you guys." Crimson responded. It would have made her the greatest vampire hunter ever, but she didn't want that cost. Caroline was her friend and she liked Stefan.

"What are we going to do about this?" Caroline asked.

Later, Caroline and Crimson went to bury the bodies. She wondered if Finn's body was still outside the Grill. It sounded like someone had lit him on fire. When they got back, Stefan was gone.

"Where'd Stefan go?" The short blonde asked.

"He's trading the stakes for Damon." Elena replied.

"All of them?" Crimson inquired.

"No, he left three of them out." The brunette answered. "We have enough to kill all but the Original who generated the bloodline you're from."

"It's really conveniently that all of come from the same bloodline." Crimson stated.

"How are we supposed to find the right one?" Caroline asked.

"I have no idea." Elena admitted. "You were turned by Damon's blood and Damon and Stefan were turned by Katherine. Katherine was turned by Rose."

"Who turned Rose?" Crimson queried.

"We don't know." Elena explained. "Hopefully it won't be Klaus."

"Well we know that one person that was definitely killed by Klaus." Caroline declared. Crimson wasn't sure who that was. "Tyler."

"If we kill Klaus, Tyler dies." Elena responded.

"I'm guessing that's something you don't want." Crimson said. "Can you think of any way to find out who created the bloodline? Is there any way that you can contact this Rose chick?"

"She's dead." Elena replied. That definitely made things more problematic.

"Well I think that I am gonna go home." The Fell remarked. She needed to talk to Meredith. She didn't there was anything that she could do, but there wasn't much point in staying there any longer. She walked into Meredith's apartment with her key and found Meredith waiting for her.

"What did you do today?" Meredith asked her little sister.

"Why don't you go first?" Crimson responded.

"Well I saved a guy's life by removing his gallbladder." Meredith explained. Crimson didn't know what a gallbladder did or where it was.

"Well I almost killed the entire vampire race." Crimson explained.

"What?" Meredith asked in shock.

"Yeah, I killed this Original vampire and if Bonnie hadn't been forced to unlink them, they all would have died and then all of the other vampires in the world would have died." Crimson explained as she took a seat on the couch.

"How do you know all of the other vampires would have died?" Meredith questioned.

"Because after I killed this Original, his girlfriend came and attacked me before she and this vampire that she turned suddenly died." Crimson further explained.

"I don't have a strong opinion either way about vampires, but killing them all seems a little extreme." Meredith replied.

"Yeah, we have to find out which Original Stefan and Damon and Caroline descended from." Crimson responded. She then got a text from Elena. Apparently Klaus and Rebekah had found out about the other two stakes. Things really weren't going according to plan. "Well it doesn't look like we're going to be killing them after all. Klaus found out about the stakes."

"It still might be a good idea for them to find out which Original they descended from." Meredith opined.

"Yeah, I guess it would." Crimson agreed. "So, are you going to stay with Ric?"

"I don't know." Meredith admitted. "I think it might be best for us to keep our relationship completely professional at the moment. I mean most girls don't get back together with guys that tried to kill them. I know it wasn't him, but it was still a frightening experience."

"Well I guess I wouldn't blame you if you don't want to get back with him." Crimson declared. "But I think he's a really great guy who just has some demons that he needs to battle and when he gets through with them, you'll be a great couple."

Crimson then went to her room. She began to get changed when she noticed that she had received another text. She looked it over and saw it was from Elena. Upon reading it, she was filled with absolute and utter joy. Elena was going to bring Jeremy home.

So Jeremy will be back in the next chapter. Crimson won't be going to Colorado with Elena and Damon though. However, that should give her some alone time with Stefan. Now that Stefan has given up on killing Klaus maybe they have a chance and there's a poll on my profile about whether you want Crimson or Elena to become a vampire. Please don't forget to review.


	5. Heart of Darkness

The next morning, Crimson woke and got in the shower. Damon and Elena were going to go to Denver and bring Jeremy back. She would go with, but she that there was something important that they needed him to do. After she was done in the shower, she dressed herself in a beige dress with black leggings and a black belt and black blazer.

After breakfast and some coffee, she decided that she would go to the boarding house to see what Stefan was doing. They had Ric locked up because the evil side came out again and hid the last stake and no one wanted him to kill any of the Originals.

Elena was actually walking out as she walked in.

"Hey." The blonde greeted. "Are you gonna leave soon?"

"Yeah, I just gotta wait for Damon to get back." Elena explained.

"Will you make sure to tell Jeremy that I miss him?" Crimson requested.

"I already told him that you're back, but he doesn't know that we're coming to get him." Elena remarked. "Are you sure that you don't want to come with?"

"I asked my parents and they said no traveling to Denver or anywhere out of Mystic Falls." The blonde explained. "I'm still grounded for getting kicked out of school."

"You know I never asked you, do you know who the baby's father was?" Elena said.

"If I tell you, do you promise not to tell anyone?" Crimson questioned. "It's kind of embarrassing."

"Yes." Elena promised.

"It was Tyler Lockwood." Crimson declared.

"What exactly is embarrassing about that?" The brunette inquired, not seeing how it was a big deal.

"He's a total jock tool." Crimson explained. "The morning after, he wasn't there when I woke up. I mean it was completely consensual, I just don't know I ever slept with him. I guess it's a good thing that I miscarried because I don't want to have baby wolf."

"You actually have to kill someone to become a werewolf." Elena pointed out as Damon arrived. At that point, Crimson walked into the house. Stefan was there.

"So what are your plans for the day?" She asked him.

"I have to find out where Alaric hid the stake." Stefan remarked. Crimson frowned. She guessed that once again their date was going to have to be put on hold. "You know if you want to stick around and help me."

"I need to check on the dance committee first." Crimson stated. "It was a compromise that I made with my parents. I help with the dance and I get to go. Maybe we can have our date then?"

She walked into the school cafeteria. She couldn't wait for the 70s dance. She had an outfit planned for it. She walked in to see…the 20s. She happened to notice that Caroline and Rebekah were fighting over the fact.

"I'm the chair of the dance committee and the theme of the dance is the 1970s." Caroline declared angrily and with emphasis.

"So you'd rather dress in tacky colors than as an elegant flapper from the Jazz Age?" Rebekah challenged. When she put it that way, she had a point. "Honestly, I don't see what my brother sees in you."

"Well maybe he sees a challenge because unlike some people, I don't sleep with everyone I meet." Caroline spat.

"We've already got the dance set up." Rebekah stated.

"Crimson, Matt, please back me up here." Crimson requested.

"I think I kind of like it." Crimson replied. "She makes a great argument."

"Bellbottoms and disco? This just seemed cooler." Matt replied. Crimson agreed with that too.

"See it's just cooler." Rebekah repeated.

"Whatever. Have fun at your stupid dance." Caroline remarked as she walked away.

Crimson decided to follow after her. It turned out that it was just a ploy so Caroline could leave.

"Can I go too?" Crimson asked.

"Sure, I'll vouch for you." Caroline remarked.

Crimson found Stefan in the dungeon area of the boarding house. It had to be one of the few places in the city that still had a dungeon. She couldn't help but wonder why it had a dungeon. Anyway, Ric was in the cell as Stefan stood outside.

"I'm back." She announced. "Hey, Ric."

"I'm trying to sleep." Ric replied.

"We need to talk to the evil side." Stefan added. He held a bottle of whiskey. "Damon suggested I bring something to help speed up the process."

"You know I'll feel less pathetic if I don't drink alone." The teacher remarked.

"This is my kind of party." Crimson said. "Give me a shot."

Ric poured a few ounces into a glass and Crimson downed it.

"Wow, this is strong." The blonde replied.

"I don't know if you should be drinking this." Stefan remarked. "You seem like a lightweight."

"We Fells can drink with the best of them." She replied.

"So are you two a thing?" Ric asked.

"We haven't really had time to be a thing." Crimson replied. "We're still waiting for our first date."

"You can go if you want." He stated.

"No, we don't have much time. We might actually have to torture it out of you." Stefan declared. It would probably be mostly him since Crimson had no experience torturing anyone.

Elena, Damon, and Jeremy went to a hotel somewhere in Colorado. Elena hoped it was far enough away from Kol at the moment.

"So Elena said that Crimson is back in town." Jeremy replied.

"Yes, Dr. Psycho's kid sister is back." Damon confirmed.

"She didn't do anything." Elena reminded him.

"So, did she have her baby?" Jeremy asked ignoring the squabble.

"She actually had a miscarriage." Elena explained.

"I need to see her." Jeremy replied.

"You need to talk to talk to Rose." Damon argued. "You can see your little girlfriend later."

"We're just friends." Jeremy argued.

Meanwhile, Crimson and Stefan were still waiting in the cell.

"So do you think that they found Jeremy yet?" The female asked as she looked her glass. She wasn't sure if she should drink anymore.

"They should have." Stefan answered. "Elena's worried about him since she can't count on his ring anymore."

"Who knows maybe his alter-ego is a pot-smoking hippie pacifist." Ric joked.

"I thought you said he was clean." Crimson remarked.

"It was a joke." Stefan responded.

"I can't say I thought mine would be so hostile and militant." Ric stated.

"Well your wife left you to become a vampire and your girlfriend was killed by one. It makes complete sense." Crimson opined. "So, what are we supposed to say to him when he comes out?"

"Well we need to see if we can get him to find out where the stake is." Stefan explained.

"I bet he hates me: the failed hunter and drinking buddy of a vampire." Ric proposed.

"Well he's too judgmental." Stefan responded.

"I actually do think you're great for my sister." Crimson added.

"But he's me." Ric declared. "It's a part of me that isn't compelled or possessed. He is driven completely by my anger and I don't know how to regain control once he has it. There's no guarantee that you'll be able to get me back once he comes out."

"Well Klaus is doesn't seem to care about that." Stefan explained.

"You're right. I don't." The British-accented man known as Klaus responded. He looked at Crimson. "I see we're finally meeting. I hear it's you I have to thank for my brother's demise."

Crimson felt afraid by him. She knew she should be.

"It was my idea." Stefan responded. "She just put the stake in."

"How very chivalrous of you." Klaus commented as he held a stake in his hand. "I'm not here to kill anyone. I just want my stake."

"It's going to take a little bit more time." Stefan declared.

"I think I'll just kill him." Klaus suggested. "Then we'll never know where the stake is."

"When we killed Finn, we found out that killing an Original kills its entire bloodline." Stefan explained. "I don't know which one of I'm descended from, but I don't want to find out by dying."

"You're welcome." Klaus stated. "That was for me having the witch unbind us and saving your life. You better find this stake because the fate of the vampire race is your hands. I think the solution is quite simple. I'll just do this."

He ran over and snapped Ric's neck. Crimson gasped. She guessed she was glad he was wearing his ring.

Stefan called Damon to let him know that Klaus stopped by. Ric was still dead. She didn't know how long it would take for him to awaken. After the call was ended, she sat next to him on the couch.

"So how does it take for him to wake up?" Crimson asked.

"It varies." Stefan admitted.

"So where are they right now?" The blonde questioned.

"They're at a motel." Stefan said. "They found Jeremy. Klaus's brother also found them and they're hiding from him."

'So since he's dead right now, we're kind of all alone." Crimson commented. "Do you think you can stay still?"

"Why?" He asked before she kissed him. After the surprise was lifted, he kissed her back. She pushed him down onto his back as he kissed her heavily. She threw her blazer to the floor and pulled his shirt off. He followed by pulling her dress over her head and then removed her bra to let out her perky breasts. He kissed her nipples as she unbuttoned his pants and descended them down his legs and he pulled off her leggings. That left her in her panties and him in his boxer briefs.

"Are you sure we should do this?" He asked.

"Yes." Crimson replied. "We don't even need a condom."

The two removed each other's underwear and he penetrated her. She began to moan before he noticed something.

"Why did you stop?" She asked.

"I think he just woke up." Stefan replied. That was not good timing.

"Well he can wait a few minutes." Crimson proposed. Stefan did decide to finish what he started and continued to thrust into her as she moaned out. She felt her body erupt as she had the best orgasm of her life.

She panted and just wanted to lie there. Unfortunately, that was something that they couldn't do, because they had to get up. She sighed and began to get dressed. Once they were done, they returned to the dungeon where Ric was standing. The look in his eyes just wasn't right.

"So I take it you're the one who tried to kill my sister." Crimson remarked.

"She's the only one who got away." The evil Ric replied. "So what would your parents think if they found out you were screwing a vampire?"

"Where's the stake?" Stefan asked.

"There's no way I'm going to tell you." Ric taunted. "I hope it's your line that I end up killing with it."

"I have ways of making you talk." Stefan declared. "Crimson, I think you should head home."

"Why?" Crimson asked.

"I'm about to do some things that you're probably not going to want to see." Stefan told her.

"Yes, head home like the little whore that you are." Ric replied.

Stefan slapped him to the ground. Stefan snatched the ring off his finger. Crimson decided that maybe she should listen to him and headed upstairs. She grabbed her blazer and figured Meredith would probably want her home because school would be starting again soon.

Once she got to the apartment, she couldn't help but notice a note on the door.

"_Crimson, I've gone to a medical conference in New York. You need to stay with Mom and Dad until I get back. Love, Meredith." _It read. She was kind of surprised that Meredith hadn't told her beforehand. She went inside and grabbed some clothes before she went out the door and head to her parent's place. She hoped they didn't expect her home by a certain time.

She opened the door. She found her parents were there waiting for her.

"Look, I didn't know that I would be staying here." Crimson told them. "Meredith had the idea to leave me a note rather than calling me, which I didn't read until I got there."

"How was setting up for the dance?" Ashley asked.

"Well it turns out that we're not doing the 70s but the 20s. This new girl Rebekah came up with the idea and I have to admit that the 70s seemed pretty tacky. The Jazz Age is beautiful." The teenager explained.

"You know those were our teenage years." Austin pointed out.

"And I'm betting that you feel really embarrassed for dress the way that you did," Crimson told them. "I mean you have to admit that disco was one of the worst looks of all time."

"Disco actually wasn't that popular around here." The man said. "I don't know mean to offend anyone, and I'm just repeating what people told me, but they thought disco was really gay."

"Well people were a lot less accepting back then than they are now." Crimson opined. "I should probably be going to bed."

At the boarding house, Stefan had severely beaten the evil Ric to the point where he finally agreed to reveal the location of the stake. That was just as Klaus and Rebekah showed up to take him to retrieve it. He had hid it in the underground tunnels.

Crimson was getting ready for bed when her phone began to ring. It was a number that she hadn't seen in a long time. She quickly answered it as to not miss the call.

"It's been a long time." She told him as she took a seat on her bed.

"I didn't know if you were ever coming back." Jeremy admitted. "You know that I really missed you."

"I missed you too and I can't wait until I see you again." Crimson stated. "I have so much that I need to talk to you about. Like for example did you ever get a girlfriend?"

"I had three." Jeremy answered. "The first two died and Bonnie broke up with me because I started seeing their ghosts."

"Speaking of ghosts, did you help Damon find out who sired everybody?" Crimson questioned.

"Well we found out who turned Rose, but the origin was killed off." Jeremy explained. 'So, in other words: no."

"Well I need to get to sleep." She responded. "See you soon."

"Goodnight and see you soon." Jeremy told her before he hung up. She was going to get a good night sleep.

So, Stefan and Crimson had sex. You might not have been expecting that so early. Also, Jeremy is returning in the next chapter. Though, Crimson is going to find something else waiting for her as well. Please don't forget to review.


	6. Do Not Go Gentle

Crimson made her way to the Gilbert house. She was going to be seeing Jeremy for first time in over a year. She knocked on the door so they could walk to school together. It's something that they used to do. Even though Jeremy could drive and she was very close to convincing her parents to let her get her license, she still wanted to do it like old times. She smiled at him as he came out the door.

"So, crazy killer side aside, it's kind of crazy that your guardian is dating my sister." The blonde remarked as the two began to saunter toward the school.

"Yeah, I guess it is kind of crazy." Jeremy agreed. "So, there's this dance tonight. I don't want you to be without a date…"

"I think I should have a date." Crimson interrupted. "We haven't confirmed anything, but I think I'm going with Stefan Salvatore."

"You're going with Stefan?" He asked in disbelief. "You two must have really hit it off."

"Well we hit something." She said with a coy smile.

"We don't need to talk about each other's sex lives." Jeremy proposed. To be honest, he didn't like to hear about it.

"Well, I told and only you that Tyler was the father of my baby." Crimson pointed out/

"But you didn't tell me about the sex." Jeremy countered. "Are you sure that you're okay?"

"It's over, Jeremy." Crimson iterated. "There's no way I can magically put a baby back in my womb and I don't exactly want to get pregnant again soon."

"That's one thing that you won't have to worry about with him." Jeremy joked.

"I know." Crimson remarked before the two of them reached the school. "I wish that you didn't have to go to the dance alone. I would set you up if I knew anyone."

"It's fine." Jeremy replied.

"You know I do know someone who used to have a crush on you." She stated. "But she's not around anymore so I guess it doesn't matter."

"You can't leave me hanging like that." He said. "Who is it?"

"April Young." Crimson declared before she made her way to class.

The good thing about being on the dance committee was that all members got off their last period to help set up. That led Crimson and Jeremy to get together again so they could talk some more.

Elena and Caroline were doing their own setting up and Elena couldn't help but smile upon noticing how happy her brother looked.

"Well it's good to see that those two are picking up where they left off." Caroline commented. "You know, I always thought that they'd make a great couple."

"You're just saying that because you want me and Stefan to get back together." Elena suggested.

"Stefan us your epic love, not hers." Caroline replied.

After the setup was over, Crimson decided to call the vampire.

"Hey." Stefan answered.

"I was calling to see if you still wanted to go to the dance with me." Crimson stated.

"Yes, I am interested in going with you, especially since our problems seem to be behind us." Stefan replied.

"Great." She remarked.

It turned that the conference ended up being shorter than perceived and Meredith was already back. She would be working late. All of a sudden, Damon showed up.

"Don't do that." She told him.

"I'm just here to say that my brother is dating your sister." He remarked.

"And you felt the need to sneak up on me?" Meredith challenged. "Seriously, that can't be the only reason that you're here."

"I need medical advice for Alaric." He explained. "He's not taking the herbs."

Crimson was getting ready at the Gilbert house as to not deal with having to invite Stefan in, which she couldn't actually do. She wore a blue dress with patches of red and purple. Elena had gone for a more traditional flapper look.

The bell rang and Crimson went to answer it.

"You look handsome." She stated.

"Well you look very beautiful." He declared. He then presented her with a corsage. "I hope you like this."

"I love it." She replied. "I'm glad that we are going together."

"I'll warn you. Things tend to go wrong at these dances." Stefan told her.

"Well then I'm expecting you to protect me." She said with a smile as Elena came down the stairs. "This isn't going to be too weird, is it?"

"No, I'm going with Matt." Elena replied. She didn't want to go to a school dance with Damon.

The dance looked extremely retro, but it in a good way versus the tacky fashion of the 70s.

"So, what were the 20s like?" Crimson asked curiously.

"I actually blacked out most of the decade." He explained. "You wouldn't have wanted to know me then."

"Well I'm glad I know you now." Crimson admitted as the two of them began to dance together. The music then slowed down as she was in his arms. "You know they didn't have dances like this at my old school."

"That had to be the most boring thing ever." Stefan quipped.

"Shut up." She chided him.

While they were in the middle of their dance, Damon showed up.

"We have a problem." He stated. "Get Elena."

That led to the four of them in the hallway. Crimson didn't need to be there, but she made it her business to know.

"If Alaric's sick, we need to find the cure." Elena stated.

"With what? We tried medicine and science." Damon asked.

"Why do I have a feeling that this won't end well?" Crimson asked.

"We should compel him." Stefan suggested.

"The guy that we know is gone." Damon explained. "This guy hates vampires and anyone who associates themselves with them. That means that he could go after one of these two ladies."

"What are you suggesting?" Elena questioned.

"We need to kill him." Damon replied just as Jeremy walked into the hall. "It's what he would want."

"No way in hell." Jeremy remarked.

"It's a mercy killing." Damon explained.

"No." Jeremy repeated.

"Let me talk to him." Crimson volunteered as she followed him out to the front of the school. Elena did as well.

"This is Alaric, I know you weren't here and really only know him as the guy that tried to kill your sister, but he looked out for us and we need to do the same." Jeremy explained.

"He'll be fine." Elena remarked.

"Hello, Crimson." A British accent said behind her. Crimson looked at the blonde-haired wondering who the hell she was. "If you wish to help your sister's boyfriend, you'll come with me."

"You don't have to go anywhere with her Crimson." Elena declared.

"I mean you no harm, Crimson." The woman stated.

"Who are you?" The short blonde asked in frustration.

"My name is Esther. I believe you killed my son, Finn." The woman replied. Was she always going to be known as the girl who killed the Original? Okay, it was a pretty cool thing to be known for, but still. "But willingly or not, you will come."

Esther began to walk away and Crimson just decided to follow her. Elena decided to as well because she wanted to make sure Alaric was okay. Jeremy had gotten Stefan and Damon, but they found out they couldn't leave the premises.

Esther led the two teenagers to the cemetery.

"You'll forgive me for taking you from the dance this evening." She stated. "It's the burden of being a doppelganger."

"I thought you wanted her." Elena replied.

"I do." Esther confirmed. "I never said that I needed the Petrova Doppelganger. Instead I am using a separate spell. The Petrova doppelganger was created as an unfortunate loophole that would allow my son to break the hybrid curse. I created a second of doppelganger. When my children were turned, a specific girl was chosen as the girl whose blood they would consume. It's because the future vampires did not consume the same blood that they became diluted and they had even more weaknesses."

"What is a doppelgänger?" Crimson inquired.

"A girl that looked like you a thousand years ago." Elena explained.

"Your blood is a potent binding agent." Esther added before Alaric walked out.

"Ric." Elena replied.

"That's the evil one." Crimson declared. "He's the one who called me a whore to my face."

"Which you are." Evil Ric reiterated.

"I'm going to remake him." Esther explained.

"No, I won't let you." Elena argued. Elena just glared at her and she suddenly felt really tired. She passed out instantly.

"What did you do?" Crimson asked.

"She's fine. I just used a drowsiness spell on her." Esther explained. "Now I need you to enter the tomb with me."

Esther began to enter the tomb. Crimson didn't know if there was anything that she could do to fight back. Maybe she could convince him.

"Are you sure this is what you want? Don't you like Meredith?" She asked. "I know I don't know you, but everyone says that you're a good guy."

"You're right. You don't know me." He responded. "Nobody knows me. All vampires are monsters and they all must die."

"I'm not giving my blood." Crimson declared defiantly as if it would do any good.

Suddenly, a wound opened up on her hand. Esther grabbed her and let her blood fall into the bowl. She was trying not to cry out.

"Drink, and let it be done." The witch instructed. He did so and then she stabbed him with a stake. He fell to the ground, dead.

Crimson pulled the stake out. She was kind of in shock. She couldn't believe that she just witnessed someone being killed in front of her.

"When he awakens, he may be his old self." Esther explained.

"I don't understand who." Crimson remarked. "You want to kill all vampires by creating another vampire? You are one big hypocrite."

"You don't understand. You haven't witnessed the horrors that I have." Esther responded. "Your uncle was killed by a vampire before becoming one himself."

"That was because he tried to blindly kill a vampire without ever knowing anything about them." Crimson argued. "And also those ghosts that you released on this town: some of them killed my grandfather."

"I am sorry for that." Esther apologized. Crimson didn't believe her for a second.

"I'm not going to sit and listen to supposed self-righteous nonsense, so just shut up already."

Esther stepped outside.

"Don't move." Matt warned her as he aimed a rifle at her. Elena had been awoken and standing beside him.

"Let Crimson go." Jeremy ordered, pointing a crossbow at her.

"How foolish of you to risk your lives in defense of those who will kill you." Esther commented. "But if that is your choice."

Esther cast a spell to make them aim at one another. Crimson knew that she needed to do something. She decided to bite into Esther's hand. That got her to lose focus before she was suddenly stabbed with the stake by Alaric.

"What's going on?" Ric asked. "Where's my ring?"

Crimson immediately got on the phone with her sister.

"Crimson, I'm kind of busy right now." The older Fell explained.

"Well this is an emergency, so unless you are in or about to be in surgery, you need to come to the Salvatore crypt because Alaric is in transition and going to die and you need to say goodbye to him."

She noticed Klaus came by and took Esther's body and supposed it was his duty to bury his mother.

Crimson walked back in just as Ric was announcing to Jeremy that he wanted to die. He had good reason under the chance that the evil one would be too powerful as a vampire.

"So what are we supposed to just let you die?" Jeremy asked.

"Jeremy, this is the right thing to do." Crimson explained. "We can't have that other guy regain control of his body."

"I can't lose anyone else." Jeremy remarked.

"You still have me, Jeremy." Crimson told him. "I'm your best friend and I will not leave you again. If I have to move into your house, I will."

The four of them walked outside and saw that not only had Meredith arrived, but everyone else did as well. They had all come to say goodbye. Crimson stood by Stefan. She watched as he stepped inside and shut the door.

Afterwards, Meredith came over to her.

"I'm gonna give him a sedative.' She explained. "If you want to go back, you can."

Crimson looked at Stefan and then at Meredith.

"I think that I need to be with Jeremy right now." She declared.

She ended up going to the Grill with Jeremy and Matt. Matt had access to the liquor

"So did you two become buddies while I was gone?" Crimson asked.

"Well I've always been kind of a brother-figure to him." Matt explained. "Though, I was kind of disturbed when he dated my sister."

"I never knew Vicki, but you have my sympathy." She replied.

"Thank you." Matt replied as he poured her a shot. She drank it pretty quickly. He then noticed tears in her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"No, not really." Crimson stated. "I just found out that I'm some magically-created person. That bitch even somehow got me kicked out of school so I would come back here, and I feel bad for being upset about this when I'm not really even losing anyone."

Jeremy gave her a hug.

"She made you bleed with magic and used that blood to cast a spell." He pointed out. "It's okay to feel upset about that."

"It's okay for you to be upset too, Jeremy." She countered. "You have the right to cry. I'm here for you just like I was when your parents died."

After a few drinks, he walked her home.

Elsewhere in town, Esther had one final trick up her sleeve. She had used a spell to gain control of Bonnie's body and had the witch head to the cemetery. She fought off Damon with a simple spell and then went inside of the crypt. She grabbed the stake that was lying on the ground and cut herself with it. She then fed her blood into Alaric's mouth and had him bite into her neck. The transition was complete.

So Crimson is a doppelganger as well. It was her blood that was used for the spell and it's her life that is tethered to Alaric's. But will Elena become a vampire as well? Please don'r forget to review.


	7. Before Sunset

Crimson was at the Gilbert house. Elena and Jeremy had wanted to paint Alaric's room and she was helping. She had on a white dress with a leather jacket and brown belt with two beaded necklaces. It got her out of cleaning up after the dance, so she was happy.

Stefan had come over to make sure that Elena was okay. She realized that it was okay for him to be concerned about her because they did used to date and for the most part they were still friends. She did take the opportunity to kiss him as soon as she saw him, though.

"It looks like you're helping with the whole painting thing." Stefan noted.

"I'd rather be here than at school on a Saturday." The blonde explained

"So how is Meredith?" Stefan questioned.

"She doesn't really have time to grieve because she's going back to work." Crimson told him. "My dad said that she didn't have to work, but she wanted to."

The doorbell rang and Stefan went to get it. Crimson stayed upstairs with Elena. She took a roller and began to go over one of the walls. Jeremy was kind of upset that Stefan was there.

Elena's phone began to ring. It said it was Alaric.

"That's weird." She commented. "Ric can't be calling me."

She put the phone on speaker and answered. "Whoever this is, it isn't funny." She remarked.

"Who else would it be?" The Evil Ric asked. "Listen closely. I'm at the school. I have Caroline. If you want to keep her alive, come here immediately. If you tell any of your vampire friends, she dies."

He hung up and the blonde looked at her.

"I'm coming with you." She declared.

"Let's just go then." Elena proposed as they secretly went out to Elena's car and drove to the school.

A few minutes after they were gone, Klaus showed up at the house.

"I'm looking for a certain doppelganger. I need her to come down right away." Klaus remarked.

"Can't help you with that." Damon declared as he shut the door in Klaus's face. At that time, Jeremy came downstairs.

"Elena and Crimson are gone." He stated.

The two teenagers walked into the school. Elena was supposed to distract him while Crimson went in and rescued Caroline. She had a strange feeling that the plan might not work out so well. The walked down the hallway. Crimson walked into the classroom and Caroline was there, with pencils in her hands. Unfortunately before she could even start on the rescue, Alaric came back with Elena.

"You said that you'd let her go." Elena remarked.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Stop trusting vampires." Ric declared. "Now, both of you take a seat."

Alaric then called Stefan. He went outside as Klaus was threatening to light the house on fire.

"Alaric has Elena, Caroline, and Crimson and he's threatening to kill the three of them unless you hand yourself over to them." Stefan explained. That caught the Original by surprise.

Inside the classroom, Alaric had a rag covered in vervain that he was using to gag Caroline with.

"Stop it!" Crimson replied as she got up. She realized that as a 5'2" teenager, she probably didn't have much of a chance against a 6'2" indestructible vampire, but it was her being brave.

"Sit down!" He commanded before he regagged her. "This keeps the vervain in her system. It makes it easier when Elena puts her out of her misery."

"I'm not going to do that." Elena declared. "Why are you doing this?"

"Isn't this what you wanted, for me to teach you how to kill vampires?" He asked. "Well here is a vampire. Now kill it."

"Are you that horrible that you don't even consider her a person?" Crimson asked.

"Your uncle Logan, he had the right idea. He was just too stupid to know the first rule of being a hunter: always watch your back." Alaric explained. "Then he became one of them."

"Just like you did." Crimson spat. "You're a hypocrite."

Outside the school, Klaus and Stefan had arrived.

"Abby just arrived." Stefan told the hybrid as they got out.

"So, you know if this works, I'm still taking Elena. Looks like you have a new girl to replace her." Klaus stated.

"Crimson isn't my replacement for Elena." Stefan remarked in offense.

"I didn't mean to offend you, old chap." Klaus declared. "I think it's great that you're moving on so soon after your brother stole your girl.'

"You really need to stop trying to get me and my brother to hate each other like you do your brothers." Stefan commented. "You're jealous that they don't like you so you take your anger out on Damon and me because it angers you that we're so close."

"I see you've studied psychology." Klaus quipped.

Jeremy waited outside the school looking at his ring as Damon and Bonnie arrived.

"You know I have an app that lets me track Caroline and Elena." Bonnie explained. "They're in Alaric's classroom and I bet Crimson is with them. Take the South Entrance."

"Hand over the ring." Damon instructed the Gilbert.

"I'm not giving you my ring." Jeremy declared.

"You've already died too many with that ring. We cannot have another psycho come out if Bonnie is unable to resuscitate you. So hand it over." Damon declared.

"It's my ring, Elena is my sister, and Crimson is my best friend." Jeremy responded. "No one will fight harder for them than me."

"Try not to kill him." Damon instructed Bonnie.

Klaus and Stefan then walked over.

"Drink this." Bonnie remarked as she pulled out a vial of red liquid. "My blood will connect us. When I stop Jeremy's heart, it will allow one of you to stop Alaric's. You need to touch somewhere connected to his heart, a vein, an artery, or the heart itself."

The three vampires all drank from the vial before they put their plan into action.

"I just wanted to say that I generated your bloodline." Klaus stated. "So you might want to make sure that I don't die."

"How do we know you're not lying?" Damon asked.

"Well, I guess you can take that chance if you like." The blonde man declared.

In the classroom, Alaric was pacing.

"You know she's a murderer. She killed a man and liked it." He said.

"What about you?" Crimson asked. "Do you mean to tell me that you didn't like killing Brian or her father? Haven't you ever heard the one about the pot calling the kettle black? Do you honestly think that you're better than her?'

"You're not even supposed to be here." He told her. "What do you think your parents are going to say when I tell them about your new boyfriend? Both of you give the Founding Families a bad name. Now take this stake and kill her before I do. I plan on making it hurt as much as possible. You could put her out of her misery right now."

He grabbed Elena and put the stake in her hands. She held it before she turned it on him. Crimson quickly removed the pencils from Caroline's hands. It seemed like their plan was working. Caroline made it out but he managed to grab Elena before she could escape. Elena grabbed onto him and they went out into the hall. The first thing he did was push the brunette against the locker and he grabbed her by the neck.

"I should kill you. I should gut you like I did to Bill Forbes and Brian Walters. You don't deserve to live." He threatened.

"So then why are you there, holding her instead of doing what you say you're going to?" Crimson asked.

Stefan and Damon appeared, but he quickly snapped their necks. Klaus then grabbed him and prepared to do the spell but Alaric broke free. He prepared to stake Klaus when Crimson opened the blinds in the hall and the sunlight touched his skin. He ran into the classroom.

"Now I'm guessing his life is tied to Elena's. That's why he can't kill her." Klaus remarked. Without warning, he grabbed her and sped off.

Crimson decided to drag Stefan's unconscious body out the door. She didn't have time to worry about Damon. As soon as she got there, Bonnie ran over to her.

"Klaus took Elena. Alaric broke Stefan and Damon's necks." She explained. "I don't know where they are."

"Why did he take her?" Bonnie asked.

"He said that he thought Elena's life was tied to Alaric's." Crimson stated. "But it's not Elena that Esther tied Elena's life to. It's mine. That means if Klaus kills her, she'll die and Alaric won't."

At that time, Stefan woke up.

"Where's Damon?" He asked.

"I could only get one of you out." Crimson explained. "Klaus took Elena and he's trying to kill her because he thinks that will kill Alaric, but it's actually my life that's tied to his."

"You should probably go home." Stefan instructed. "I'll do my best to save Elena."

Inside Klaus's house, Tyler came in during the first chance that he got began to free Elena. Klaus came back and began to fight his hybrid questioning how he ended up breaking his sire bond. Stefan and Damon then showed up and they did the desiccation spell on him as Bonnie stopped Jeremy's heart. It worked and Klaus began to desiccate. He fell back and Damon fed his blood into Elena's mouth to help replenish the blood that she had lost and any possible head trauma. Bonnie also managed to restart Jeremy's heart.

Afterwards, all of the teenagers were in Elena's house as they celebrated their defeat of Klaus. There was a good amount of food and alcohol.

Crimson decided that it would best for her to talk to Stefan on the phone. She couldn't believe that it was over already.

"So you're really leaving?" She asked him.

"We have to take Klaus's body and then we need to stay as far away from Alaric as possible." He explained. "I'm sorry, but this is for the best. You'd probably be better off if you dated Jeremy."

"I don't like Jeremy like that." She replied.

"We can't together, Crimson." Stefan remarked before he hung up. The blonde went inside and began to eat some wings in the living room as she cried.

"What's wrong?" Jeremy asked her.

"Stefan broke up with me." She answered. "He says that it's for the best that we stay apart."

"You know he's probably right." Jeremy agreed. "I will tell you that this place has been a lot worse since Stefan and Damon got here. Maybe things can start to get back to normal."

"I think that I'm going to go home." Crimson announced. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Just be careful." Jeremy instructed.

"He can't kill me or he'll die too." The blonde stated.

"You know I think I'll give you a ride just to be safe." Jeremy offered.

He ended up driving her to Meredith's apartment. He even walked her to the door. The two of them stood there for a few seconds before she walked inside. The first that she did was notice her sister was there.

"Hey, I didn't think that you'd be back." Crimson said to the older Fell.

"I've got an hour and I wanted to spend some time at home." Meredith explained. "It beats having dinner in the break room."

"Well I've already eaten." Crimson replied. "I do need to go floss."

Crimson went to the bathroom and reached up to get some floss. She then began to feel really weird, like she was shaking. She was blinking rapidly.

"Meredith!" She shouted before she blacked out.

So, does anyone want to see a love triangle with Jeremy and Stefan? Elena got the blood in a different way. She is going to turn, but I don't think it's going to be in the next chapter. And what's wrong with Crimson that she'll need vampire blood? Please don't forget to review.


	8. The Departed

Crimson woke up in a hospital room. She was wearing a gown. She looked around and saw Meredith in front of her.

"What happened?" The blonde asked.

"You had a seizure." The doctor explained. "The good news is that you're going to be fine. I've called Elena to come and pick you up."

"Why not Mom and Dad?" Crimson asked.

"Because I don't want them to know that you were here. I didn't even use your name when I signed you in." Meredith explained.

"Are you sure that I'm okay to leave?" Crimson asked. She had never had a seizure before.

"Positive because I gave you something that will definitely make you better." Meredith stated. Crimson realized that Meredith had given her something that she wasn't supposed to be using. "I brought some clothes for you to wear."

The clothes in question were the ones that she had in the bathroom: a beige sweater, black skirt, tights, and boots.

Meredith gave her sister some privacy so she could change. She went to her office and was surprised to find Alaric sitting in her chair.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him in shock. "You are supposed to be dead."

"Well I wouldn't be the first person that you saw to walk out of here that was supposed to be dead, would I?" He challenged. "You've had people walking away from certain death for a while. You know as a member of the council, you're supposed to kill vampires, not use their blood for your own gains and possibly create more vampires. I'm going to have the board have your license revoked."

With that he took her stash of blood and poured it out.

After he left the room, he began to look for Crimson. Unfortunately for him, she had already been taken by the Gilberts. They got her into their house as fast as possible. Caroline and Tyler had helped.

"Jeremy's going to get some food." Elena told her. "So what happened?"

"I was fine one minute and the next I was wigging out." Crimson explained.

"Well Meredith said that you were okay." Elena replied. "I think maybe you should rest a little."

No longer than she got on the couch did Crimson's phone ring. It was her father. She sighed and answered it.

"Hi, Dad." She replied.

"Alaric Saltzman has taken over the council. He said that you're dating a vampire." Austin remarked.

"Dad, I don't really want to talk about this right now." Crimson replied. "It's been a long day."

"You are not to see this guy again." Austin remarked.

"Dad, he's not even here anymore." She replied. "We broke up, but you don't even know him. Would you be this upset if I was dating a black guy?"

"This isn't something like race. He's a vampire, a demon, an abomination against nature and a murderer." He explained.

"Dad, you taught me not to judge people before I get to know them." Crimson reminded him. "I have gotten to know him and I like him and don't give me anything about him being a murderer because Alaric killed two council members in case you forgot."

Crimson hung up and was seething a little bit. There was a knock on the door and it was Stefan.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Jeremy told me that you were in the hospital and I came back." He replied.

"You love me, don't you?" Crimson questioned.

"I do and I really wanted to make sure that you were okay." He responded before he stepped into the house. "Damon still has Klaus's body."

"But Alaric has the council on his side and he told my parents about us." Crimson explained. "It's not safe for you here."

After he was seated at the table, the doorbell rang again. She hoped that wasn't Alaric. He wouldn't be able to get in, but she didn't want to see him.

Elena answered the door. Crimson got up and walked over and noticed that it wasn't Alaric, but a man in a suit.

"Elijah." Elena remarked.

"I wish to speak to you about my brother's body." Elijah declared before he stepped in the house. Crimson was surprised. She didn't know any Originals had been invited in.

Elijah took a seat at the table while she, Elena, Matt, and Stefan joined him. Damon was on speakerphone.

"So I understand that Alaric's life is tied to Elena's." Elijah remarked. No one felt like correcting him in that regard.

"What's your point?" Matt asked.

"Well I think that we should make a deal." Elijah proposed. "You agree to hand over my brother's body and my family and I will scatter, protecting your bloodline from any harm."

"How do we know that you'll be able to get away from him?" Crimson asked.

"My family successfully was able to stay hide from our father for a thousand years." Elijah explained. "We can survive another 75 or so easily and when Elijah dies, either naturally or to become a vampire, Alaric will die."

"How do I know that you won't release Klaus?" Elena asked as Crimson pondered Elijah's statement. She knew that she could end it all. All that she had to do was commit suicide and Alaric would be dead. She would even come back as a vampire. There was just one problem preventing her from doing it. She couldn't commit suicide. She couldn't hang herself. She couldn't cut her wrist. She couldn't stab or shoot herself.

"I will not release Klaus in your lifetime. I plan on keeping him incapacitated at least as long as he kept Rebekah locked up." Elijah vowed.

"Hell no!" Damon said over the phone. "Last time we made a deal with you Jenna was sacrificed."

"All we have to do is get that stake away from him and he will be harmless." Elijah countered.

"Well how do we know that his psychopathic siblings will even follow this deal?" Damon challenged. That was a good point.

"Rebekah and Kol have already agreed." Elijah remarked.

"I think it would be best to let Elena make the call." Stefan proposed.

"No. She always makes stupid decisions." Damon declared. Crimson wanted to push the end button.

"Okay let's do it." Elena replied. Damon's groaning could be heard aloud.

After Elijah left, Jeremy returned with the food. He looked distressed.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked.

"Alaric found me at the Grill." Jeremy explained. "He asked me to tell him where we were taking Klaus's body."

"I say that you tell him." Crimson replied. Everyone looked at her. "I was going to say tell him the wrong answer. Send him halfway across the country so Elijah can get the body and begin running."

"That's a great idea." Stefan concurred before they explained the deal to Jeremy. Jeremy didn't like it particularly, but went ahead and told Alaric that Damon was taking the body to Lake Michigan.

"So, I guess what I hate most about this deal is what if some other vampire, like Katherine for example, finds out about this and also that it's Crimson is the one who has to die and decides to kill her?" Jeremy explained. That might be a problem because Crimson could easily mistake her for Elena.

"We won't let that happen." Stefan promised. "I won't let that happen."

"No offense, but I really think you and Crimson need to break up for good." Jeremy opined. "Katherine is obsessed with you."

"Well I already made the mistake to turn my back on the girl that I loved once. I'm not going to do that again." Stefan remarked.

"I'll be okay." The blonde told Jeremy. "Where did Caroline and Tyler go anyway?"

"They got word from their moms that after the council is done finding Klaus they're gonna start looking for vampires." Matt replied. Crimson hoped that her parents wouldn't be involved with that.

"Maybe I should just go back." Crimson stated. "Maybe I should just go back to boarding school. Stefan can probably use his compulsion to get me back in. Or maybe I could go to a different school."

"No, you can't do that." Jeremy told her. "I don't want to lose you again."

"Jeremy, things were better off when I was gone." The blonde argued. All I had to worry about was whether or not I was going to pass my math test. I didn't have to worry about this."

Jeremy and Crimson went up to his room. They were getting ready for the plan to be put in action.

"Jeremy, could you hold still for a second?" She requested.

"Why?" He asked before she kissed him suddenly. He backed away immediately. "What?"

"I was trying to see if I had any feelings for you." Crimson admitted. "I'm guessing from your reaction that you don't have any for me.'

"Crimson, I think we should just be friends." He stated.

"I agree." She declared. "You see, I didn't feel anything. It was weird. We're better as friends. Hopefully all of this will be over soon and I can get to finding you a girlfriend."

"I don't really need you to help me with that." Jeremy remarked.

"I still find it hard to believe that a guy who had never had a girlfriend like you had three when I came back. I mean yeah two of them were vampires and one is a witch, but that still amazes me." Crimson replied. "So do you still see ghosts?"

"I try not to think about them that much." Jeremy admitted. "I can't love a ghost. I can't love someone that I can't touch."

"We should probably get ready to go." Crimson stated.

Damon ended up taking Klaus's body to a storage facility. He was going to meet with Rebekah with who he was making the exchange. Unfortunately for him, Alaric had found him.

"How did you find me?" Damon asked as he struggled under the former teacher's grasp.

"You would be amazed what the law enforcement can accomplish when it's not corrupt." Alaric declared. "Now tell me where you hid Klaus's body."

"It's in one of these storage lockers." Damon declared. "Go ahead and try to find it."

While he was searching, he happened to hear Rebekah arriving. As she was looking for Damon, the younger vampire grabbed her from behind to let her know that the hunter was there. The two went to get Klaus's body, but before they could put it back in Damon's car, Alaric drove his stake into it. Rebekah wanted to break down and cry, but Damon told her to run so she wouldn't meet the same fate. She made it out as she fast as could and tried not to cry while she was in her car. She needed to end it.

Crimson was with Stefan when the vampire's phone suddenly rang.

"I've got some bad news." Damon remarked. "Ric staked Klaus."

"How do you feel?" Stefan asked. "It took Sage an hour before she was dead."

"I don't know." Damon answered as Crimson knew exactly what was going on. Stefan hung up and decided that he needed to tell everyone.

"Stefan, if you die, I think I'm going to go back." Crimson declared. "I'll stay this through, but I don't know if I'll want to live here anymore without you."

"You should stay for Jeremy." Stefan told her. "He's your friend."

"I might, but I don't like Jeremy. I know because I kissed him and I felt nothing and he didn't feel anything for me either." Crimson explained.

After about an hour, nothing seemed to be happening. Apparently Tyler had died, but all of the rest of them were still alive. Make Klaus hadn't generated their bloodline.

Stefan's phone rang again. This time it was from Rebekah.

"Hello, Stefan." She stated.

"I'm sorry about your brother." Stefan declared.

"No, you're not." Rebekah replied. 'He made your life hell and you're glad that he's gone, especially since you get to keep on living."

'You're right." Stefan agreed.

"You know what's funny? " Rebekah asked. "Klaus thought it was Elena whose life that Alaric is connected, but then I realized something. From the moment I first saw that tiny blonde, I knew I had seen her somewhere. That was when it hit me. She's a doppelganger of the girl whose blood my family and consumed to become vampires and Alaric would have to do the same."

"Rebekah you need to calm down." Stefan replied.

"I don't want to run anymore." Rebekah declared. Suddenly the line went dead and Stefan was grabbed from behind by Kol. While this was happening, Rebekah grabbed Crimson by the neck and twisted it.

In the storage facility, Damon was getting his butt kicked by Alaric when suddenly the hunter seemed to lose all of his strength. Damon then noticed that he was starting to turn grey. He was dying. Damon cried as he held his best friend in his hand.

Jeremy had returned home and was currently in his kitchen.

"Hey Jeremy." Alaric replied.

"Look, I'm not doing anything else for you." Jeremy declared. He then realized something important. "Wait a minute. How did you get in here?"

"I just wanted to come here and here I was." Ric responded.

"You're dead, but that means…" Jeremy said before he started to cry realizing that his best friend was dead.

Meredith was making her way home when she saw Stefan in the hallway, holding her sister's body. Her head was hanging awkwardly.

"Meredith, I couldn't do anything." The vampire apologized. "I'm sorry. I couldn't save her."

"Stefan, there's something that you need to know." Meredith explained. "What happened was Crimson had a grand mal seizure. It was worse than I let on, potentially brain-damaging even. I wasn't sure if she was going to make it and I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want them to worry."

Stefan looked around the blonde in his arms and was hit with a moment of realization.

"So are you saying?" Stefan asked in shock.

"I helped her." Meredith confirmed.

So there were no flashbacks like in the episode, but I didn't feel the need for them because most of Crimson's family is still alive. Also, instead of drowning , Crimson died a more traditional way. I am going to turn Elena, but it will be in a later chapter. Please don't forget to review.


	9. Growing Pains

Crimson woke up gasping for air in her room, as in her bedroom…in her parents' house. She remembered Rebekah snapping her neck and quickly figured out that she was in transition. She was thirsty. She found that her parents were in her room.

"What am I doing here?" The teenager asked.

"Meredith brought you here." Austin told her. He did not look happy. "She said that she gave you some blood."

"I know you're mad at me for dating Stefan, but I need blood or I'm going to die. I know that Alaric is dead now. Things can go back to normal."

"Pastor Young is overtaking the council." Ashley remarked. "But we can't have you drinking blood."

"We don't want you to be a vampire." Austin added.

At the hospital, Meredith was working. She was glad that Alaric was dead. She needed to get some blood to give to her sister to keep her alive. She suddenly found herself standing in front of Pastor Young.

"Pastor Young, is that hip bothering you again?" She asked nicely.

"No, not this time, Meredith." The pastor replied. "We're confiscating the blood bags. It seems that the security here is kind of lacking lately."

"I don't understand." Meredith remarked.

"I think you should start looking for a new job." He told her. She couldn't believe that she was being fired twice in less than 12 hours.

At the Gilbert house, Jeremy was kind of pissed off. He heard from Meredith that Crimson had vampire blood in her system and she was currently at their parents' house. He had called her a few times, but she wasn't picking up. He wouldn't be surprised if her parents had taken her phone away. He really needed to talk to her. He decided that he would just go over and see if he could do it in person.

Crimson had just exited the shower. She was wrapped in a towel, and had picked out a black and white dress with all sorts of crazy patterns on it. Her parents still refused to let her have any blood, but she at least wanted to be clean when she died. She couldn't believe that she was going to die. She couldn't believe that her parents were letting her.

She suddenly heard a knocking on the window. She looked and she saw Jeremy. He was apparently standing on the balcony outside.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she opened the window.

"I needed to see you." He replied.

"I need to get dressed." The towel-clad girl responded.

"I've seen you naked before." Jeremy reminded her. "We used to take baths together, remember?"

"Jeremy we were three." Crimson pointed out. "I didn't have boobs back then. Fine, you can come in, but I need you to close your eyes."

Jeremy closed his eyes and stepped inside. Crimson then dropped her towel to the floor and opened her underwear drawer.

"So are you okay?" Jeremy asked. "I've seen someone going through what you're going through."

"Who?" Crimson asked as she began to get dressed.

"I was with Vicki through a portion of her transition." He explained as she pulled her dress up.

"My head kind of hurts." Crimson admitted. "You can open your eyes now. My parents said that they don't want me to transition. I don't exactly want to be a vampire, but I don't want to die either. I can hear your heart pumping."

"I'm pretty sure that it's going to keep getting worse." He told her. "Vicki complained about the lights and her teeth were hurting. You probably won't remember anything because I don't think you were compelled."

Suddenly, the door opened and there was Austin.

"What's going on in here?" He asked.

"Jeremy and I were just talking." Crimson replied.

"You need to leave." Austin told the male teenager. "You could get seriously hurt."

"I have a ring that will let me come back to life if anyone but a human kills me." Jeremy explained before he was pulled out of the room.

"We don't want her to feed at all." Austin replied, closing the door to his daughter's room. "We can't have her becoming a vampire."

"She's your daughter." Jeremy pointed out. "You can't just let her die."

"We don't exactly have a choice." Austin remarked. "Pastor Young is out rounding out up the vampires. He already has a plan in place to execute them."

Suddenly, Jeremy's phone went off. It was Matt. He sighed and answered it.

"Matt, I don't really have time to talk right now." Jeremy replied.

"You need to come to the hospital now." Matt replied. "Pastor Young took Stefan and Elena has this rash on her and was complaining about the lights before she passed out. They think that she has meningitis."

"What's meningitis?" Jeremy asked aloud.

"It's a disease of the lining of the brain and spinal cord." Austin explained. "If caused by bacteria, it's often fatal."

"I'll be right there." Jeremy told Matt before he hung up. "I really wish you'd reconsider when it comes to Crimson, Sir."

"I really don't know what to do." Austin admitted. "As much as I don't like vampires and don't want Crimson to be one, I don't know if I can just let her die. She's my little girl and I don't know if I'm ready to bury her. You'd think that I'd be used to this from my line of work, but I'm not."

Jeremy went off to the hospital to see if his sister was okay. He hoped that she would be okay.

At the hospital, Elena wasn't doing so well. Stefan had been captured and no one could contact Caroline or Damon. The blood hadn't yet passed from her system yet. If she were to die, she would become a vampire or at least be in transition. Her heart was fluctuating. The doctors were doing everything that they could, but nothing seemed to be working. Meredith was still there and talking to Matt and Jeremy.

"Damon gave her some blood last night." Jeremy declared.

"Well, all I'm hearing is it doesn't look good." Meredith replied. "If she does end up dying, one of you might need to make a donation because Pastor Young already came through and raided the supply. I couldn't even get some to give to Crimson, not that parents will let her have any."

"Your dad actually seemed pretty conflicted about it." Jeremy told the doctor.

Back at the Fell house, Austin went to talk to Ashley because he was really beginning to doubt their decision to let Crimson die.

"Maybe we should let feed." He suggested to his wife.

"We can't let her do that." Ashley argued.

"She's our daughter, Ash." Austin declared. "We can't just let her die. I think that we might be able to make this work. I mean no one will have to know. We never would have guessed that the Salvatores or Caroline Forbes were vampire if no one told us."

"How would we deal with the fact that she wouldn't be able to go out in the daylight?" Ashley asked.

"I was thinking that you could work as interim teacher for Alaric Saltzman." Austin suggested. "You could take her there at dawn and she could join the swim team or something. Daylight Savings time is coming up and it'll be dark by 4:30."

"What about the blood?" The blonde woman questioned. "We can't exactly have her drinking from people."

"I was thinking that maybe I could get her some from the hospital." The man replied. "I know that raising a vampire won't be easy, can you honestly tell me that you would rather bury her? If she was sick, wouldn't you want me to do everything that we could do?"

"I don't want her to be a vampire." Ashley restated.

At that point, Crimson entered the kitchen. Her hearing had improved and she had heard most of what they were saying.

"Please mom, I don't want to die. I can be good. I can do this." Crimson cried. "I want to live. I want you to believe in me. Give me a chance."

"I need some time to think about this." Ashley remarked before she left the room.

At the hospital, Elena's heart monitor went flat. A nurse told Jeremy that she had passed away. He couldn't believe that they couldn't save her.'

"You need to get her out of here now." Meredith replied. "When she wakes up, you might want to be wearing that ring.

Elsewhere, Damon was putting a plan together to save his brother. He knew that it wouldn't be easy. In fact, he really didn't know what he was going to do at all.

Stefan was currently being held with Rebekah at Pastor Young's farm.

"You know, I really didn't mean anything personal when it came to your girl." Rebekah told Stefan. "I just needed to kill her to save my family. If we ever get out of here, you might even see her again."

"So, just to be clear, you didn't kill her because you were jealous?" Stefan asked.

"I'm not going to tie you up and force you to be my boyfriend. I am not Katerina Petrova." Rebekah responded. "I know that there is somebody for me out there. I just have to find him or her."

"Her?" Stefan asked.

"I want to keep my options open." Rebekah replied. "I'm willing to give anyone a chance when it comes to love. You might have noticed that when I slept with your brother. I do wish we could have had something."

"We did have something, it just didn't last and I wasn't exactly myself." Stefan replied.

Crimson was waiting with her father for Ashley to make her decision. The sun had since gone down.

"You know, I'm not going to let you feed if she says no." Austin remarked.

"Well at least I'll know that you tried." Crimson declared. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you two, Little Red." Austin responded. "I hope that's not the last time that I get to say that to you. You know if you want to run away and feed, I won't stop you."

Before Crimson could respond to that, Ashley returned to the kitchen. The two of them waited for her to say something. Ashley didn't say anything. She just took a knife and cut her palm with it. She didn't bother cleaning it off and went to the bathroom.

Crimson went over and grabbed the knife and licked the blood off of it. It tasted pretty good. She couldn't help but want more, but she figured that was all that she was going to get at the moment. Her teeth hurt all of a sudden as they seemed to be growing. She was happy that her mom had decided to let her live.

"Can I go out?" Crimson requested. "I promise that I'll be careful. I have to find Stefan."

"He might already be dead." Austin replied. "I don't know if you should get your hopes up."

"I told him that if he died, I wanted to go back to boarding school." Crimson stated. "I don't know if that would be a very good idea right now. Whoa, I feel really dizzy."

Crimson began to choke.

"You haven't been invited in.' Austin noted as she ran for the door as fast as possible. She stood outside and took some deep breaths. "Whenever you're ready, you may come in."

"Thank…you." Crimson panted before she ran off.

At that point, Ashley came back out.

"I hope that we made the right decision." The matriarch replied.

Crimson made her way to Pastor Young's farm. The first person that she found was Damon. There was a guy shooting at him. She couldn't let that happen. She bit into his neck, but didn't kill him. Damon ended up doing it. Stefan had actually put a plan together with Rebekah that allowed them to escape.

"I need somebody's phone so I can call Jeremy." Crimson asked. Damon handed her his. She dialed her best friend's number.

"Damon, I don't really want to talk to you right now." Jeremy replied.

"Do you want to talk to me?" Crimson asked.

"Crimson?" He asked in surprise.

"I did it. My parents let me transition." Crimson explained. "How's Elena?"

"She's dead, but we think she might come back." Jeremy replied. "I'm not sure how the whole vampire blood thing works."

"It usually takes blood 24 hours to leave your system." Stefan explained to her. "I think it's a safe bet that she'll wake up."

"Stefan said that he thinks she'll be in transition." The blonde said into the phone. "I'll be right there."

The two Salvatores took Crimson away from the farm and to the Gilbert house. Crimson knocked on the door.

"I was sure if I would see you again." The young Gilbert remarked.

"Well, I'm here and standing outside." Crimson replied. "There's this barrier that won't let me enter your house."

"Well I guess that will make sleepovers difficult." Jeremy replied.

"Jeremy, now isn't really the time for you to joke around." Crimson told him,

"Get in here." He told her as she walked in and hugged him. At that time, Crimson heard something upstairs.

"I think Elena just woke up." Crimson replied. "You should probably deal with that and I should probably leave."

"I'll see you soon." Jeremy promised.

"See you." Crimson replied as she stepped out and went to Stefan. Damon was inside of the house. "So, I'm pretty sure that I'm going to be living with my parents again. I'm still not sure how my dad feels about you."

"Well maybe I can talk to him sometime." Stefan suggested before she gave him a kiss. "I have something to give you before you go."

"You do?" Crimson asked, having no possible idea what it was. He reached into his pocket and took out a ring. "You're not asking me to marry you, are you?"

"No, I have Bonnie make this for you." Stefan explained. "It will allow you to walk around in the day."

"I guess that means that I'm not going to have to join the swim team." She replied as he slipped the ring on her finger. He looked at her in confusion. "It's a long story. I love you."

"I love you too." He replied before she raced off.

Well Crimson knows she loves Stefan now because of the magnification of her feelings for him. Originally, I was going to have Elena die in the next episode, but I went with this one instead when the meningitis idea hit me. Also, if you're not vaccinated against it, I strongly recommend it. Enough of the Public Service Announcements though. Please don't forget to review.


	10. Memorial

It was the morning and Crimson was preparing for her first full day as a vampire. She looked at the ring on her finger. She didn't know how it worked, but it made her not have to worry about the sun. She didn't have school because of fall break. It was a short two day period and they would also be holding a memorial for the members of the council who were blown up. It left the council with six members, three of which were her immediate family. She went downstairs to the breakfast table and poured herself a pour of cereal.

"How do you feel?" Austin asked her.

"I feel okay. I do feel a little on edge, but I think I can control myself until Stefan gets here." Crimson answered.

"I don't know if I'm cool with him coming over." Her father admitted.

"He's taking me to go hunting." She explained. "He says that I can drink animal blood and won't have to hurt anyone."

"Are you sure that will work?" He asked.

"No, but I want to give it a shot and if that fails, you can get me some blood from the hospital since it's back there." The blonde suggested. "Dad I know you probably don't like the fact that Stefan is my boyfriend, but my life has changed now. I'm always gonna look like this and Stefan will always look like he does."

The doorbell then rang.

"Well I should get going." She said. "I want to meet Jeremy at the school later."

Crimson went out the door and smiled at Stefan.

"So I'm not going to have to kill anyone's dog, am I?" She asked.

"No, it will probably be some rabbits, squirrels, maybe a deer or possibly even a mountain lion." Stefan told her. "You need to learn how to control the cravings and this is a good way to start."

"So are you saying that I shouldn't drink human blood at all?" Crimson inquired.

"I'm saying that until you know if you can, you should ease into it." Stefan suggested. "Of course, it's an acquired taste and you don't have to drink it, but I just want to spend some time with you."

The two of them went out into the woods and Crimson's first instinct was to climb a tree.

"What are you doing up there?" Stefan asked her in slight amusement.

"When I was a kid, I used to love climbing trees, but I didn't always have the easiest time getting down." She explained. "Why do I feel so hyper?"

"It's because all of your personality traits are magnified. Since you are energetic, you're even more so now." Stefan told her. Crimson heard a heartbeat and saw a deer. She waited for it to get under her and then pounced on it, sinking her teeth into it. The taste of fur was a little off-putting, but the blood was good. It wasn't great. It didn't give her the feeling that drinking human blood had, but it didn't make her want to throw up.

She then looked at the deer carcass below her.

"How was it?" Stefan asked.

"It was kind of like drinking diet soda." Crimson answered. "As in, it wasn't as good as human blood. Is it supposed to taste like that?"

"Yes." Stefan answered. "Damon thinks you and Elena should be drinking from the vein."

"That seems a little extreme." Crimson commented as she wiped the blood off of her mouth. "So do you think it would be okay for me to see Jeremy at the school now?"

"Do you think you can?" Stefan asked. "Do you feel hungry still?"

"Not really." She said.

"Then go see him." Stefan told her. She gave him a peck on the lips before she went to the school.

When she got there, she found Jeremy and Matt talking to a girl with long, dark hair.

"April?" Crimson asked. "It's good to see you."

She gave her a hug.

"You're crushing me." April choked.

Crimson blushed and loosened her grip. "So are you back in town for your father's funeral?" She asked.

"Nope, I'm back in town for good." April responded. "I'm actually here to register. I didn't know you were back."

"I got kicked out." Crimson remarked. "So I guess I'll see you at the funeral tomorrow and I'm sorry about your dad."

"I still don't know what to say to that." April admitted before she walked off.

"So how do you feel?" Jeremy asked.

"I feel okay. I'm only a little bit hungry." Crimson answered. "I'm still getting used to the other things. So how's Elena?"

"She's adjusting…" Jeremy answered. "Now isn't exactly the best time for Bonnie's powers to be acting up. We're thinking Damon might have to find one of his other witch friends to make a ring for her."

"Well I hope that she can go out into the sun soon." Crimson responded. "So my dad had this plan for me to come to school at dawn and join the swim team or something so I wouldn't get out before dark. So why exactly aren't Bonnie's powers working?"

"Some witches apparently showed her grandma being hurt on the other side to her." Matt explained. "Now she's afraid to do magic."

"Yeah, this really isn't a good time for that." Crimson agreed. "I'm glad that she made mine beforehand."

After she was done, Crimson went home. By the time she got there, she was feeling pretty hungry again. She noticed that Meredith's car was in the driveway. She walked inside and there was her sister along with her parents.

"Is everything okay?" Crimson asked.

"Well I think we need to set up some rules." Ashley replied. "But first Meredith thought you might not want this."

Meredith handed her a bag of blood. It seemed kind of warm. Crimson found the tip was kind of like a straw and slowly drank from it. It was much more satisfying than the deer.

"Don't get any of that on the floor." Her mom instructed.

"So we need to set some ground rules." Austin replied. "Now just because you're a vampire doesn't mean that you can do whatever you want. Your curfew is still going to be in full effect."

"Don't you think that's kind of unfair?" Crimson asked.

"It's not unfair because we're going to be worried that you won't come because you'd be dead with a stake in your heart." Austin stated. "We don't love you less, but we also don't want you to be feeding from anyone. Between your sister and myself, we can get you the blood we need."

"Well Stefan told me that alcohol is actually a good way to stop the cravings." She told her father.

Austin looked conflicted about it. He definitely didn't want his daughter drinking, but he could possibly see her point of view. Of course, he wasn't sure if it was true.

"Are you positive?" He asked. She nodded. "Well you can drink at home and only at home. Also, I don't want you to do of that vampire mind control, and your mother will be taking the job at the school, so don't think about skipping. Do you have any questions?"

"Yeah, what's for dinner and is Meredith staying?" Crimson asked. Her parents looked at her. "We haven't had a family dinner in years. I really missed my family when I was at school."

"We're having chicken fettuccini." Austin replied. "So we were really just trying to protect you when we sent you to school. We didn't want you to get picked on."

"I still got picked on." Crimson pointed out. "I just did it without any of the friends that I had hear. I don't know what caused the miscarriage, but I sure could have used Jeremy's comfort after I lost it."

"I don't think that Jeremy has a girlfriend. Maybe you could go out with him." Austin suggested.

"Dad, I tried that and I don't like him." Crimson remarked in frustration. "Besides, I love Stefan. I know we haven't been together long, but part of the transformation is that everything about me is magnified including what I felt for him."

"I think I'm going to have a talk with him." Austin declared.

The next day after the memorial, Crimson was wearing a black jacket and dress. She was a little surprised to find Elena was there. She couldn't help but wonder how.

"You're here." She noted. "I kind of expected to be inside."

"Damon went and got an acquaintance to make me a ring." Elena explained.

"You know this makes me wonder. Do they just have a pile of these stones laying around the house?" Crimson asked.

"So have you had any problems with blood?" Elena asked.

"No, what do you mean?" Crimson asked.

"I've been struggling to keep blood down." Elena admitted. "Damon gave me some of his blood and I puked it up and then he gave me a blood bag and I feel like I'm going to puke again."

"No, it went down well." Crimson replied Elena then felt it coming back out and to the bathroom. Crimson went with her and closed the door just as Elena began to spew blood into the toilet. "Well I just lost my appetite."

"Sorry." Elena apologized.

"It's not your fault." The blonde told her. "So did you hear that April was back in town?"

"Yeah, I talked to earlier." Elena replied as she wiped the blood off her mouth. "I promised I would help her with her speech."

Suddenly, there was a jostling of the doorknob.

"Someone's in here." Crimson shouted outside.

Outside of the church, Austin had found Stefan.

"Hey, Son, you got a minute?" He asked the vampire. "I need to talk to you about my daughter."

"I uh…" Stefan responded. He had never been in such a position before.

"Now I don't want you spreading any of your morally ambiguous customs to her. Is this alcohol thing that you told really true?" He asked.

"Yes, sir." Stefan answered. "It distracts the body from the need for blood. Of course you don't have to give it to her."

"You know I don't want you to ever hurt her. I happen to know how to use a stake." The man threatened.

"I have no intention of doing so." Stefan replied.

"Good." Austin declared.

Back inside, Crimson was busy cleaning up the bathroom while she and Elena waited for Damon to bring her a new dress. Once he arrived, Crimson had mostly finished cleaning, except for the floor.

The two girls left the bathroom as they noticed a bald man with a goatee.

Crimson went and took a seat next to Stefan. She was on the end of the aisle with Elena on Stefan's right who was sitting next to Matt who was next to Jeremy.

"Elena's having trouble keeping blood down." Crimson said to her boyfriend. "What's wrong?"

"I just had a chat with your father." Stefan stated.

The mayor then went and called April up to see if she had anything to say. April didn't seem to be anywhere to be found.

"Would anyone else like to say anything about Pastor Young?" The mayor asked. Elena decided that she wanted to go up there. She walked very slowly, looking kind of weak. She seemed to stumble through her words when she was actually up there. It ended with Damon going and getting her.

"What's that smell?" Crimson asked.

"Blood." Stefan answered. "I think it's a trap. There's a hunter in town."

A few minutes the congregation began to sing some dreary hymn.

"I think it's April." Elena declared.

"You can drink my blood." Matt offered to Elena. "It'll look like you're crying on my shoulder."

Crimson thought that might solve Elena's blood issues temporarily, but it still didn't do anything about the hunter who was holding April hostage, probably with intentions of letting her die. Tyler decided to do something about it. He went up to the podium and began telling a story about the pastor before he was shot and people started to clear out.

"We have to go help April." Crimson replied.

"That might not be such a good idea." Caroline replied after she walked over. "Where's Elena?"

The two blondes went upstairs and found April with a deep wound in her and Elena looked like she was about to finish her off.

"Elena, stop!" Crimson ordered. The smell of blood was tantalizing, but she probably wasn't anywhere near as hungry as Elena. "April is your friend, not a meal."

Caroline gave the black-haired girl some blood as Elena seemed to calm down. April seemed hysterical and completely confused what was going.

"I promised my family that I wouldn't compel anyone." Crimson stated. "Elena, I think you need to do it."

"Please don't hurt me." April cried.

"You need to believe what you're telling her." Caroline instructed. Elena went through with the compulsion and Caroline decided to take her home.

Crimson went to find her family. As soon as she found them, her mother gave her a hug. Apparently Tyler was going to be fine because he was a hybrid.

"I'm okay, Mom." Crimson declared.

After she was home, Crimson got a text from Stefan saying that everyone was meeting at the school.

"Dad, Stefan asked me to meet him at the school." She told her father. "He said that others would be there and I promise that I'll be careful."

"You still need to be back by your curfew." Austin told her.

She went to the school and everyone was sitting outside.

"What's everyone doing here?" She asked.

"These lanterns represent the dead." Stefan explained. "All of us have lost someone and tonight we will remember them."

"What?" Damon asked.

"This is my uncle Zach, my friend Lexi, and Alaric." Stefan declared as he lit a lantern.

Crimson watched as everyone (except for Damon, who had just left) slowly lit lanterns for the people that they lost until it was just her and Elena.

"This is for my uncle Logan and my grandfather." Crimson declared as she lit her lantern.

"This is for everyone that this town has lost." Elena replied. "I wish that I knew all of their names."

After she was finished, the group released the lanterns into the air and let them fly away.

So Crimson doesn't have blood issues, because she's not sired to Damon. She also has a pretty good support network. As you can see, there's a little bit of Coach in Austin. Lastly, Crimson will not be killing Connor. Please don't forget to review.


	11. The Rager

Crimson was preparing to go to school for the first time as a vampire. She was wearing a grey tank top and jeans with a blue beanie on her head and grey wedge-heeled sandals. She still wore her vervain, but she had to be careful that it didn't touch her skin. It was currently in a low-hanging necklace. She heard her doorbell ring and wondered who it was.

She opened the door and there was Jeremy. She was happy to see him.

"You're here." She told him.

"Yes, you're my best friend and I'm not going to let anything change that." Jeremy stated. "Are you ready to walk to school together?"

"I need to grab my bag." Crimson replied. Not only was there a handbag, she also needed to grab a bag of blood. It was actually something that her dad had suggested. She was glad that her parents were supporting her. Well it was more her father supporting her, but she was glad that her mother had accepted her. Once she had the bag in her bag, she walked out the door.

"So I think April was surprised at how hot you looked." Crimson told Jeremy. "You seemed a little surprised too."

"I don't know if her being in my life would be good right now." Jeremy pointed out. "Are you forgetting that she almost died yesterday?"

"I don't understand why she needed to be compelled." Crimson remarked. "Weren't you pretty upset when you found out that Elena had erased your memories?"

The two of them arrived at the school and once there, Crimson could hear the hearts of the people in the courtyard.

"Are you okay?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm fine." Crimson replied as she noticed April walking over to them. "Or at least I will be after I eat."

"Didn't have breakfast this morning?" The human girl asked.

"Something like that." Crimson answered. "So are you okay after yesterday with the funeral and all?"

"Yeah." April answered. "Though there's this scar on my stomach that I don't know how I got."

"You got that when you were a kid, right?" Crimson compelled quickly.

"I guess I did." April replied. "So there's this thing about my dad's death I don't get. He could smell smoke on me the first time that I came home from boarding school. There is no way that he wouldn't be able to smell a gas leak."

"I don't know." Jeremy replied. None of them actually knew the circumstances of the situation.

"You're not still smoking, are you?" Crimson asked. She didn't want to take the choice away, but she definitely didn't want her to smoke.

"No, the punishment I got was enough to make me quit." April answered. "Anyway, I should probably get to class. I'll see you two later."

As soon as she was gone, Jeremy looked at her.

"Don't say anything." Crimson warned him. "I know what I said, but I don't think this would be the right place to tell her about it. We need to sit her down some time and tell her about it."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." Stefan replied as he appeared behind her. He then kissed her.

"I'm going to go give you two some time alone." Jeremy responded as he left.

"Stefan, we can't just stay here making out." Crimson declared.

"Why not?" He asked as he kissed her neck.

"Because my mom is the teacher of your first class and if you're late, she'll assume that I'm late." Crimson informed him. "It's kind of hard to do things at school when my mom is here."

"We'll have to do something after school then." Stefan proposed.

As soon as Crimson got to class, she was feeling really hungry. She had to use the excuse that she needed to change her tampon. That was actually something that she was glad about, even though she knew the ramifications of it. She went inside one of the stalls and began to sip from the bag. Once she was done, she happened to notice the tall blonde who had killed her.

"Wouldn't you rather something warmer and fresher?" Rebekah asked as a girl with a bleeding neck came out.

"What are you doing here?" Crimson asked angrily.

"Just checking to see how my little creation was doing." Rebekah answered. "You know it must be different for you to go from having your sister's boyfriend as a teacher to having your mom. I guess that would make you the teacher's pet."

"Leave me alone." Crimson ordered.

"You see I don't take orders from people that are shorter and also a thousand years younger than me." The Original replied. "Have you ever drunk directly from a person before? If you haven't, you really don't know what you're missing. Have a taste."

Rebekah pushed the girl's neck against Crimson's lips and the young vampire pretty much had no choice but to drink. After a few seconds, she pushed the human away.

"Impressive." Rebekah commented. She then looked at the girl whose name Crimson didn't know. "Go away and clean yourself up in one of the other restrooms. Forget this happened."

The girl left the bathroom and then Rebekah turned to face the shorter blonde.

"So I'm having a party that starts during last period. You're welcome to come if you want." Rebekah remarked before she too left the restroom. Crimson decided that she needed to clean her mouth off. She needed to control her anger.

Crimson left the lavatory and noticed Jeremy. She guessed that class had ended. She was about to walk over to him when she noticed that Bald, Black Hunter was talking to him. She made a mental note to find out what his name was so she call him something less racist,

She didn't get to talk to Jeremy, but at lunch, she ended up meeting Elena, and Stefan, and Caroline outside. She basically told Stefan what happened with Rebekah and how she was pretty angry.

"You shouldn't let Rebekah get inside of your head like that." Stefan replied.

"Well it's hard to do when she already killed me and now she's basically forcing me to drink from people." Crimson remarked before she looked at Elena. "Okay, I'm sorry that I'm ranting at my problems when yours is probably much bigger. So is Matt still okay with you drinking from him?"

"Well he knows that I basically can only drink from humans and he is willing to help me out. I don't exactly feel comfortable with it, but I don't know else I can do."

"Well I don't have a solution to Elena's problem, but maybe you should go to this party of hers." Caroline suggested. "Crash it and show her that you won't be pushed around."

"I can't skip last period and I already had a curfew before the town enforced a curfew." Crimson argued.

"I think we should go." Stefan agreed. "I mean it is custom to show up fashionably late to a party. Rebekah knows that everyone hates her and she hates back so she can get a reaction out of people. Just don't let her trigger you and you can ignore her."

"Might be hard to do if I'm in her house." Crimson pointed out. "So, Elena, can I have your opinion on something?"

"What?" Elena asked.

"April and Jeremy." Crimson stated. "Jeremy thinks that it's kind of dangerous to be with her, but I'm pretty sure that they both like each other."

"I think that for them to be together April would have to know about vampires and I don't think it's the right time to tell her." Elena replied. "You weren't around, but Alaric dated Jenna before she died and as their relationship went on, it became strained because the secrets he was keeping from her. I don't want to Jeremy to make the same mistakes and I don't know if he does either."

"I went through the same thing with Matt. He's cool with it now, but it did lead to the end of our relationship. I'm just glad that we're still friends." Caroline explained.

"How did you take it?" Crimson asked Elena.

"I was freaked just like everyone else when I found out that Stefan was a vampire. I had a hard time getting over it, but I eventually found out that Stefan was one of the good ones. You're lucky to have him." Elena replied.

After school was over, Crimson and Stefan walked into Rebekah's house. Most of the action seemed to be taking place outside because there was a keg outside. Crimson wasn't feeling the need for a drink yet. She seemed to be pretty good at controlling her thirst.

"I'm going to go get you a drink." Crimson announced.

Crimson walked into the kitchen which happened to be pretty empty. The only person that was currently in there was April. Crimson smiled seeing someone that was closer to her height and went to say hi to her.

"So I see you that made it." The blonde remarked.

"Yeah, it's better than being home alone and thinking. I've just got a lot of conspiracy theories in my head." The brunette declared.

"Any of them about JFK?" Crimson joked.

"No, they're about my dad." April said. "I really think that it had to be some sort of outside job. I don't buy a simple leak like I stated earlier. I think someone might be covering it up and someone murdered him and the rest of the council. I don't suppose you have an opinion on this."

"No." Crimson replied. "How about we get you a drink?"

She grabbed a cup and gave it to April to drink before handing the cup back to Crimson.

"You know this town is cursed." Rebekah commented as she entered the kitchen.

"Maybe you should go somewhere else, April." Crimson suggested. The brunette took the hint and left.

"Did you kill her dad and the council for revenge?" Crimson asked accusingly. "Stefan told me that you were captured by them."

"I don't care about getting revenge on a bunch of middle-aged people." Rebekah yelled. "You come into my house and spout false accusations and try to drink my beer."

With that Rebekah snatched the cup out of her hands and guzzled it.

"Now get out of my house before I rip your heart out." Rebekah ordered. At that point, Stefan found her. "I bet I was better than her."

"Let's just go." Stefan told Crimson. "I want to take you for a ride on my motorcycle."

"Since when do you own a motorcycle?" Crimson inquired.

"Since I saw an ad and decided to buy it. I think you could use some fun." Stefan replied. The two went out to the lawn and saw the keg.

"Hold on." Crimson told her boyfriend before she got on top of the keg and drank as much as she could. She smirked at Rebekah before she left.

From there, the couple got on Stefan's motorcycle. Even though they were both vampires that could heal from any head, they were both wearing helmets as to not get stopped by the deputies.

"I want to stand up on the back." Crimson declared. That was anything thing that vampire senses helped with. A human might have a hard time hearing with the roars of the wind and the bike.

"Okay." Stefan replied Crimson stood up.

From there, the two of them went to the boarding house. Crimson took no time in deciding that she went their clothes to be off. It would be her first time as a vampire. She wasn't sure if that meant anything. Once the two of them were naked, Crimson started to see things. In fact, she basically saw Logan looking at her.

"Logan." She replied.

"What?" Stefan asked.

"I feel sick." Crimson complained. "I thought vampires couldn't get sick."

Stefan looked at her arm and noticed. He realized something but Crimson was clueless at the rash that she had developed.

"Stefan, what's going on?" Crimson asked.

"I think you ingested some werewolf venom." Stefan explained.

"What does that mean?" Crimson asked.

"It means you're dying." Stefan responded.

"WHAT?" Crimson asked in shock.

"There is a cure. I just have to contact Klaus." Stefan told her.

About an hour, Klaus arrived at the house. Crimson was wrapped in a blanket.

"You know I don't need you to leave me 10 voicemails." The Original hybrid stated. "So tell me why I should save your girlfriend. I don't think you'd be willing to give more service. What can you give me?"

"I'll do whatever you want as long as it doesn't involve leaving Crimson or becoming the ripper again." Stefan bargained.

"I think I'm going to want help from both of you." Klaus replied. "You see there is something that I need to be done and it involves this hunter that has shown up."

"You want to kill him?" Stefan asked.

"Quite the opposite actually." Klaus responded. "I want to keep him alive because I'm pretty sure that he has something that will be very useful to me. So before I give my blood, do we have a deal?"

"Yes." Stefan declared. Crimson just nodded. She supposed helping him would be better than dying.

Upon the agreement, Klaus bit into his wrist and held it up to Crimson's mouth.

"Drink my dear." He instructed and she did.

So it's going to be Stefan AND Crimson helping Klaus with his mission to find the cure, but will Crimson being interested in being cured? Please don't forget to review.


	12. The FIve

Stefan and Crimson were currently in the woods training. She was wearing a purple tank and black cami and navy blue pants with a studded belt. Crimson had never taken self-defense before.

"So does me being short make me a less easy target?" She asked as she raised her leg to kick him.

"Well, you're obviously not as easy to hit as Tyler, but I think someone like this guy would probably know what to do with smaller targets." Stefan replied as he threw as arrow at her. She tried to do it, but it ended up getting stuck in her bare shoulder. She found out that it didn't really hurt because it was metal-tipped. "You need to work on that."

"I know." Crimson stated as she pulled the arrow out. "So do you think that this hunter was the one who poisoned the beer?"

"Probably." Stefan opined. "So we can't tell anyone that we're working with Klaus to figure this hunter thing out, which includes your parents."

"Well I hope it doesn't take too long, because I still have a curfew and I want to get some alone time with you tonight since we didn't get to do before." Crimson explained before she stabbed Stefan with the arrow. "You need to be ready for a sneak attack."

"Well you make it hard to focus sometimes." Stefan replied as he grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss.

"So what makes this hunter so special?" The blonde inquired. "He seems to be more experienced than Alaric."

"He seems to be stronger and faster, according to Damon." Stefan explained. "It seems like he was almost supernatural, but not a vampire himself."

"Jeremy said that he had some sort of tattoo that only he could see." Crimson added. "I guess that adds to the supernatural theory, but why does Klaus want him alive?"

"I think that the only way that we can find that out is to ask him." He suggested.

"So what was Damon going to do Elena again now that she can't feed from Matt anymore?" She asked.

"Damon was taking her and Bonnie to Whitmore to properly learn how to feed and see this guy that took over Bonnie's grandma's class." Stefan explained. "I don't think that I'm a big fan of this, but I can't really watch over both of you right now and you're my girlfriend, so I made my choice."

"Just don't leave Elena out to dry because you love me. I happen to think that Damon managed to convince her body that she needs to drink from people." Crimson told him. "I should probably get going. We can meet up later and go talk to Klaus."

"I'll see you soon." He replied kissing her one more time. "You still need to work on your dodging though."

Crimson rolled her eyes as she returned home. She wanted to get some lunch.

Meanwhile at the Grill, Jeremy was working when April walked in. She smiled at him.

"Hey." She greeted him.

"Can I get you a table?" Jeremy asked.

"Not yet, I'm waiting for my friend Rebekah." April answered.

"Rebekah Mikaelson?" Jeremy asked, as if it was another one.

"Yeah, do you know her?" April asked. Jeremy didn't want to tell April that she shouldn't be friends with Rebekah, nor did she want to say what she was.

"Not very well." Jeremy stated. It was actually true since he wasn't well acquainted with the Original.

"So do you want to hang out some time when you're not working?" April asked with a blush, or maybe you could get me a job here."

"I can see about it." Jeremy replied as Rebekah walked in.

"I have something that I need to do first." Rebekah told April as she walked over toward Matt.

At the Fell house, Crimson walked in to have lunch. She hadn't told her parents about the werewolf thing, because she didn't want to be grounded for drinking.

"So what were you doing again?" Austin asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Stefan was helping to teach me how to fight in case I ever come to face to face with this hunter guy." Crimson explained. "I know what you're thinking, but I don't want to be the helpless girl who runs away all of the time. I want to be able to fight."

"I just think that you need to be careful." Ashley declared as she entered the kitchen. "You need to know when it's a good idea to fight and when you should run."

"So do you have anything for me to eat?" Crimson asked her father.

"No, but I'll make sure to get some tonight." Austin replied. "I can only get a little at a time and I may not be able to get enough for you to drink some every day."

"I am getting better at it." Crimson replied. "I can't say the same for Elena, but she's going out of town. Anyway, I'm probably not going to be home for dinner tonight. I have some things that I need to do."

"You know Meredith said that that hunter was killed in an explosion at the hospital." Austin explained.

"I hadn't heard that." The teenager responded. It seemed to contradict what Klaus had said, but maybe Klaus wanted everyone to think that he had died. It definitely wouldn't be a thing if the goal was to keep him alive. She guessed that she would withhold that from her parents as well.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" Ashley asked curiously. "Are you two going to a Halloween party?"

"We're having a date night at his house." Crimson answered...or Klaus's house. She wasn't sure what they would be doing. "We're gonna skip out on the Halloween thing at least for tonight. There's always tomorrow or the next ten Halloweens."

Later, Crimson got dressed in a yellow dress and white jacket. She probably would have liked to do something for Halloween, but they had more pressing issues to deal with than a simple holiday.

She went to meet Stefan in the park and he took her to Klaus's house. The door was unlocked.

"So are you sure that he can just walk right in?" Crimson asked.

"Klaus doesn't have a human living with him." Stefan explained as he entered the house. She followed after him.

"When you're as powerful as I am, you don't need one." Klaus remarked as he appeared in front of them. ""I was wondering when the two of you were going to show up. I guess I don't need to invite you in. How about I show you where I am keeping the hunter that has been causing problems around the town?"

Klaus took them to a room where Klaus had the hunter chained up.

"He has a tattoo that can only be seen by Jeremy Gilbert, but I need to get Rebekah here to tell me what she knows first." Klaus explained. "You see he is a member of a group of hunters called The Brotherhood of The Five. Rebekah used to be engaged to one of them and knew all of their secrets. The only problem is that she won't talk to me, so I need Stefan to fetch her for me. I'll make sure that your girl is taken care of while you go get her. Last I heard she was at Mystic Grill."

"I'll be back soon." Stefan promised her before he went out the door.

"So, it must have been awkward to find out that you were suffering from werewolf venom in the bedroom." Klaus remarked. Crimson could only hope that Stefan would be back soon. "Make sure not to get too close, Love. Though he's chained up, I think he could still be dangerous."

Crimson couldn't help but notice how much that made him sound like a zookeeper.

About fifteen minutes later, Stefan returned to the house with Rebekah and the two of them looked at the room.

"Rebekah, I give you Connor Jordan, one of The Five." Klaus introduced.

"How can he be one of The Five?" Rebekah asked. "Where's his bloody tattoo?"

"The tattoos aren't visible in this lot little sister." Klaus explained. "Now, how about we have dinner before discuss things? We have guests after all."

Crimson was a little surprised to go into the kitchen and see actual food. She didn't see Klaus as the type to eat. Of course, instead of wine, he was serving blood. Klaus had compelled himself some servants.

"Why don't you just pay them?" Crimson asked. "You seem to be loaded. You even get one to live here to keep certain people out."

"Like I said, I don't feel the need for that and why pay when you can get things for free?" Klaus argued. "I would actually just have some hybrids helping but they're busy guarding Tyler Lockwood. I actually am quite thankful that the council burned up all of the vervain. Makes things easier for me. Eat your veggies, Rebekah."

"I want to know the point of you having me here." Rebekah declared stubbornly. "I also want to know why this tramp is here."

Crimson scowled because she was really starting to not like Rebekah.

"I was just telling Stefan and his girl about your relationship with one of the original Five. You have some secrets that I want to know." Klaus remarked.

"I have a name." Crimson said in annoyance.

"Ah yes, Crimson, is it?" Klaus remarked. "Not a very good for name for somewhere that doesn't have red hair and doesn't even wear red."

"Can I just talk about how I'd rather be somewhere else with my girlfriend than here watching you two bicker." Stefan asked.

Klaus then proceeded to tell the story with some of Rebekah's help. It seemed like Rebekah really did love the guy that she was engaged to.

"I don't see why any of this matters if we can't see the tattoo." Rebekah pointed out.

"I have a solution to that." Klaus replied as the servant girl brought in Jeremy.

"Jeremy?" Crimson asked in surprise.

"Crimson what are you doing here?" The teenaged boy asked, noting she didn't seem to be against her will. Before she could answer, Klaus spoke.

"I've been told that you're the only one that can see Connor the hunter's tattoo. I'm gonna need you to draw that for me." He stated.

"No way in hell." Jeremy declared.

"Jeremy, he saved my life and it wasn't his fault, so now I owe him a favor." Crimson explained. "Could you please just do what he says for me, not him?"

"Okay, I'll draw the tattoo." Jeremy agreed. "But this is the only time that I'm going to do anything for him and only because he helped you."

"Alright off you go." Klaus told the teenager and Jeremy was led to the room where Connor was.

Rebekah went on to explain that once night when she was in bed with her hunter that he promised her that they would travel to get the weapon against vampires that he was looking for. She didn't say what that weapon was, or how to map it.

"So you're saying that there is some sort of secret weapon that can kill all vampires?" Crimson asked in disbelief. "Why on earth would you looking for this? Wouldn't it be best to keep such a thing where no one can get it?"

"It's not exactly a weapon per say." Klaus replied. "Why don't you tell them what it is, Rebekah?"

"It's a cure." Rebekah declared. "They were searching for a cure."

Stefan was incredibly shocked.

"There is no cure for vampirism." He remarked.

"Stefan, it's true." Rebekah confirmed.

"Then why didn't you find it?" Stefan asked accusingly.

"After he told Rebekah these things, he took a dagger with white oak ash and stabbed her with it. He and his brothers killed my entire family and tried to kill me." Klaus explained. "Thankfully, I was unaffected and freed them, except for Finn and also killed all of the hunters. Unfortunately doing so destroyed the tattoo which was a map to the cure. If my sister hadn't been so stupid, we wouldn't have ever gotten into the mess."

"I'm done. I don't care about your bloody hunter." Rebekah replied as she stormed off.

Klaus then went to check on Jeremy.

"How's it going?" Klaus inquired noticing.

"I'm done." Jeremy declared as he handed Klaus the drawing.

"No, there is more of it. I've seen it." Klaus replied. "What is the rest of it?"

"That's all there is." Jeremy explained. "He said that the tattoo grows whenever he kills a vampire."

"Very well then go home and forget what you saw here." Klaus compelled before he returned to the couple.

"So now I need you to finish getting the information out of her. I need to find the Hunter's Sword to translate the map and I need to know where Rebekah buried the hunter."

"I'll take Jeremy home then." Crimson volunteered. She couldn't do anything about the compulsion and she didn't want Klaus to do anything to her, so she decided that she shouldn't tell him. "So how was work?"

"I'm pretty sure that April asked me out." He told her.

"What did you say?" Crimson inquired.

"I told her that I'd think about it." Jeremy remarked.

"You should have just said yes." Crimson replied as she opened the door to his house. "This girl likes you."

"I still don't think it's safe unless I'm going to tell her everything." He stated. "Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe we can do something for Halloween."

"Maybe." Crimson agreed as she left. She then headed back to the boarding house to see that Klaus had stuck a dagger inside of Rebekah's body.

"I want you two to hide her body somewhere where no one will find it." Klaus ordered before he walked out the door. "I have a flight to catch."

Almost immediately, Stefan took Crimson to his bedroom and slowly removed the clothes from her as she did the same. She had been waiting for that. She knew that she didn't have a lot of time, but they did have a little bit of time to cuddle before she had to get going. It wasn't much time because she had to get dressed to leave.

"So do you really think that this cure exists?" She asked as she began to pull her dress up.

"I don't know, but they seem to think so. I don't think it would hurt to find out." He replied as he got up and rubbed her back. "I'm pretty sure that your parents would be pretty happy if you were to take it and not be a vampire anymore."

"I'm not sure if I want to take it." Crimson responded.

So Crimson is conflicted when it comes to the cure. Everyone else seemed to be either for or against it, but she doesn't know because she kind of likes being a vampire. Also April has begun pursuing Jeremy. They will be together before long. Please don't forget to review.


	13. The Killer

It was Halloween. Crimson wanted to go to a costume party with Stefan, but wasn't sure if she should be able to considering their thing with the cure. She actually didn't know what they were going to do about that. Were they supposed to find a vampire for Connor to kill so he could grow his invisible tattoo that only Jeremy could see? She got out of the show and put on a black and white camisole with a black jacket and jeans. She then noticed that her phone was going off very loudly. It was Stefan. She smiled and answered it.

"What's up?" She asked with a smile.

"Connor's escape." Stefan replied.

"What do you mean he's escaped?" Crimson asked in surprise.

"He somehow managed to break his chains and kill one of Klaus's hybrids. He took the head, so we know that he has werewolf venom. We don't know what his next move is going to be, but Klaus wants us to find him and capture him."

"I was really hoping to do something fun today." Crimson admitted. "Do you think if we manage to capture him in time, we can still hit up a Halloween party somewhere?"

"Maybe, but we can't do anything until we get him back alive." Stefan replied. "It won't be easy because we won't have Klaus to heal us from his venom. Hold on, I'm getting a text."

After a few seconds of silence, Crimson spoke up.

"Stefan?" She asked. "What's wrong?"

"Connor's taken Jeremy and others hostage at the Grill." Stefan answered. Crimson would not stand for that. No one was going to threaten her best friend, even if he was completely safe from Connor because his ring would protect since members of The Five were supernatural beings. She needed to breathe because she couldn't kill Connor. Meet me at Elena's house."

Crimson made it outside without any interrogation from her parents. She was glad that they were starting to trust her again, even though such an interrogation would probably be warranted.

When Crimson and Stefan got there, they noticed that Damon, Elena, and Tyler were already there. Damon looked pretty impatient.

"What took you two so long?" He asked.

"Damon, I know your plan is going to be to just rush in and I can tell you that this is most likely a trap. Connor has werewolf venom and Klaus is in. Italy." Crimson pointed out.

"How do you know he has werewolf venom?" Damon asked. Crimson knew she couldn't tell him how.

"He had it before so we should assume that he has it again." Stefan answered for her. "We need to come up with a plan."

"My mom has the streets closed." Caroline declared as she entered the room.

"We should see if Bonnie has a spell that can help us." Damon suggested.

"Bonnie hasn't been able to do magic lately." Caroline argued.

"Well maybe the fact that Jeremy's life is in danger will motivate her." Damon opined as Crimson twitched. "I'm going to kill this guy."

"Give an hour to come up with a plan." Stefan proposed.

"You have one hour." Damon agreed the couple left the building.

They then went to the Grill and stood outside.

"I need you to try to identify who's inside." Stefan told her. "I'm going to call Klaus to see if we can get one of his hybrids to help in what will probably be a sacrificial lamb."

Crimson nodded and used her enhanced hearing. The first voice that she could make out was Connor and then Jeremy. She also heard Matt. That didn't really surprise her because he was also employed. She listened some more and happened to notice April was there. That was something that she couldn't find out the reason for.

"It's Matt and April." Crimson stated while Stefan was on the phone. She happened to notice that Klaus seemed to reluctant to possibly sacrifice one of his hybrids. He didn't seem to care about the hostages, but once he heard that Damon's alternative was to kill Connor, he got on board. "So what are we going to do? Even if the hybrid sets off any traps, I still think that we can just barge right in."

"We need to head to Alaric's apartment and see if we can find the map of the underground tunnels." Stefan suggested.

"Why did no one ever tell me about these underground tunnels?" Crimson asked.

"We never thought that the issue would come up." Stefan admitted. "Let's just go. Maybe after Connor's safely contained, I can take you to explore them if you want, but there are some places that vampires can't enter."

"That's what every girl wants to do with her boyfriend obviously." The blonde quipped. "So what's your plan for getting Connor and Jeremy, Matt and April out alive?"

"We need to focus on getting the hostages out first." Stefan stated as they headed into their former teacher's apartment. Damon and Elena were already there.

"So what's your plan, dear brother?" Damon asked icily. He didn't trust Stefan or Crimson at the moment.

"We need to go in through the underground tunnels and get the hostages out first." Stefan told them.

"That really took an hour to figure out?" Elena asked.

"We found out that the others are Matt and April." Crimson added. "Klaus is going to send one of his hybrids in first."

"How did you get Klaus to help?" Damon asked.

"He doesn't want Connor causing mayhem in his town while he's away." Crimson improvised. "We want to get him out alive so we can talk to him."

"I think that we might be able to solve this civilly." Stefan added as he secretly grabbed a vervain needle off of Alaric's desk.

"Fuck that. We are going to kill him. I'll get Jeremy out and then I'll kill him." Damon responded.

"What about Matt and April?" Crimson asked. She wanted to save Jeremy, but that didn't mean that she wanted to save the two of them any less than him.

"I don't care about them." Damon replied.

"We're doing this my way." Stefan argued.

"Or what?" Damon asked. "I don't trust you right now."

At that point, Stefan stuck the needle into Damon, causing him to pass out. Elena gasped.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Damon wasn't going to do this the right way so we need to leave him behind." Stefan remarked. "You should stay with him. Connor doesn't know that you're a vampire and I'm already taking a risk bringing Crimson in there. Just trust me here."

From there, Stefan took Crimson underground. She was glad that they had a map and she could also tell that she was going to need a shower to get all of the dirt and dust out of her hair when they were done. Of course, personal hygiene was second to the rescue mission.

"So, I definitely want to avoid going under here again." Crimson remarked/

"Well hopefully this is the last time that we'll need to." Stefan replied. The pair walked across the tunnels as Crimson was glad that she was wearing tennis shoes. She heard some noise coming from above.

"I think we're just under the Grill." Stefan remarked as he noticed some freshly laid bricks. "That's where we need to go in."

Crimson climbed up the walls like she was Spiderman and punched through it. It actually hurt more than she thought it would. Stefan had to get out of the way of the falling bricks. She went in and found herself behind a door, but she opened it. She could tell that Matt and April were surprised to see how she suddenly appeared from out of nowhere. She brushed the dirt out of her hair as she heard an explosion. She guessed that it was definitely a trap and the hybrid was probably dead.

"How did you get in here?" April asked as she looked over the blonde vampire

"I'm a vampire okay, but I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to get you out of here." She explained. "Where's Jeremy?"

"He's with Connor." Matt explained as Stefan came up as well.

"You two need to take this map and head to Tyler's house to see Caroline." Stefan told Matt before handing the map to the human. "Crimson will go with you to keep you safe."

"I never agreed to that." Crimson replied.

"Crimson, I need you to trust me here." Stefan responded. "I promise that I'll get Jeremy out, but right now, I need you to help them."

Crimson gave Stefan a kiss before she took Matt and April down.

"So are you really a vampire?" April asked the short blonde.

"Yes." Crimson confirmed. She had a feeling that April wouldn't remember their conversation anyway. "I don't really have time to explain what that means right now."

"So then, it's true then. That guy wasn't crazy. He wants to kill vampires." April replied. "He wants to kill you."

"He's not going to." Crimson declared. "Right now, I'm just focused on keeping you safe."

"He's knows something about my dad then." April replied. Crimson wondered if it would be a good idea to just not compel her and let her deal with it. She would be able to get over it eventually. Unfortunately, she didn't expect her idea would be met with much approval except from Jeremy and Matt. She didn't get the reasoning behind it, but she would go along with it if that was what they thought was best. As long as she was keeping the information about the cure from them, she believed that it was fair.

Matt looked at the map and Crimson found herself suddenly unable to walk any further. It must have been one of the places that vampires couldn't enter.

"I can't go any further." Crimson remarked.

"What do you mean?" April asked.

"It says here that we're underneath Tyler's house which I guess that you haven't been invited into." Matt replied as he noticed the stairs.

"So I guess you're on your own from here." Crimson replied. "I'll see you and tell you more about it later."

She then went back towards the Grill. She remembered the way because she had a pretty good sense of direction. If her parents ever let her get a car, she probably wouldn't need a GPS like a lot of people do. She couldn't help but wonder if the tunnels would lead to her house, but he didn't have time to find out at the moment. She needed to go back to the Grill and see if Stefan and Jeremy still needed help against Connor. She didn't exactly know why she wanted to find the cure because she was leaning towards not wanting it. She guessed she was looking for it for Klaus in exchange for him saving her life. She realized that having a life debt to someone sucked.

She ended up finding Stefan with Connor as Damon came and tried to kill the hunter. Crimson tackled him.

"Run!" She told Connor. Connor did as she instructed as suddenly Damon pushed her against the wall.

"What it is that you two have going on with Klaus?" Damon asked angrily. "Did he compel you two to keep this asshole alive?"

"I can't tell you." Stefan replied as Crimson felt Damon reach into her chest. She gasped as she felt him clutching on her heart.

"Tell me or I'll kill your girlfriend." Damon threatened. "I could do it you could stop me."

"A cure." Crimson relented. "His tattoos lead to a cure."

Damon let her go and she took some deep breaths as she felt the wound healing

"What?" He asked.

"Connor's tattoo leads to a supposed cure for vampirism." Stefan replied. "Klaus wants it for Elena so he can make more hybrids."

Crimson suddenly heard what appeared to a neck snapping. She remembered it very well. She hoped that she was wrong.

"Who else was down here?" She asked Damon.

"Elena was coming down here." Damon replied.

"I think she might have killed Connor." Crimson remarked. The three of them went to the surface to find the doppelganger crying and burying a body. She could tell that the hunter was dead. "I'm gonna try to find Jeremy."

She found him in town square.

"Did you compel me?" Jeremy asked. "Connor said someone did and I remember you last night."

"It wasn't me." Crimson replied. "It was Klaus. Stefan and I made a deal with him because he saved my life. I can't tell you what it is."

"Hey guys." April greeted them.

"Are you okay?" Crimson asked them.

"Yeah, we met up with Caroline at Tyler's house." April replied. "You know I'm kind of hungry…but the Grill is closed. Of course that must be why Matt is with me and not inside."

Jeremy and Crimson both felt really bad about her being compelled yet again. While Matt and April weren't looking the blonde took the bracelet off of Jeremy's wrist.

"Hey April, I found this bracelet. Is it yours?" She asked. Jeremy could see what she was doing and so could Matt.

"That's not mine." April replied.

"You should wear it." Jeremy suggested.

"I don't want it." Crimson added as she put it on the human's wrist. "It looks nice on you."

"Thanks." April replied. "Well I've decided to have a Halloween party. It's going to be BYOB and I would really like if it you told as many people as possible."

That night, Crimson went to the boarding house dressed in a fairy costume. She knew the short jokes would probably come with it, but she didn't care. She went into Stefan's room. He was understandably surprised to see her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well April is throwing a costume party. She doesn't remember anything." She explained. "The way I see it, Klaus is probably going to kill us for allowing a dead hunter and a dead hybrid, so we might as well enjoy our last night or last night here if you want to run away so he can't find us."

"Your parents wouldn't like that." Stefan pointed out.

"They would prefer it to be me being dead." Crimson argued. "Because come to the party with me tonight and we can think about our future tomorrow."

As they walked out the door, they didn't know what tomorrow would bring.


	14. We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes

Crimson was awoken in the morning by a call from Damon. She didn't remember putting his number in her phone.

"What Damon?" She asked in annoyance as she pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Something's wrong with Elena." He told me. She already knew something was wrong because she couldn't drink blood unless it was from a person. "She was hallucinating and accidentally killed Jeremy last night."

"What?" Crimson gasped.

"He's fine. He was wearing his ring." Damon informed her.

"I'll be right over." The blonde said as she hung up. She opened the fridge that her parents had got her for keeping blood in and pulled out some breakfast and then changed into a blue lace dress.

Not long after she got on the sidewalk, Klaus had grabbed her and put her in a headlock. She was kind of glad that she didn't need to breathe.

"Let her go, Klaus." Stefan remarked.

"I come home with the sword to find a hybrid and a hunter dead, so excuse me for me being a little upset." The hybrid declared. Crimson instinctively took some deep breaths even though she didn't need to. She wasn't used to her larynx healing itself.

"I need to go. You two can talk about this." She said. She looked at Stefan. "You can give me the play-by-play when you're done."

She headed to the Gilbert house and walked inside.

"PS I called Stefan and Crimson." Damon stated. She felt like she missed some part of that conversation.

"I'm going to take a shower." Elena announced.

No sooner than when she went upstairs did Jeremy wake up. Crimson gave him a hug, but she immediately backed away when she realized that he was covered in dried blood. She took some breaths to get her fangs to go away.

"Did Elena kill me?" Jeremy asked.

"She said that she was hallucinating." Damon explained. "She thought you were Connor."

"Connor's dead." Jeremy pointed out.

"We think that's why she was hallucinating." Crimson opined. "She's in shock over killing someone, no matter how bad he was."

"She'll get over it." Damon replied. Crimson rolled her eyes.

"Jeremy, you know that Elena didn't mean to kill unlike some people." Crimson declared, glancing at Damon.

"Are you ever gonna let that go?" The older vampire asked.

"Did you have a good reason for doing it?" Crimson inquired, already knowing that he did not.

"No." Damon answered.

"Then never." Crimson told him. "You should get dressed. I think I have an idea that can help you take your mind off what happened last night."

Her phone started to ring again after Jeremy went upstairs. It was Stefan.

"So, what did Klaus say?" She asked.

"He seems to know something about Elena is hallucinating." Stefan explained. "He also wants us to find another hunter. "He's outside now. He wants to talk to both of us."

Crimson sighed and stepped outside.

"You know would all be a lot more civilized if I was just invited in." Klaus pointed out.

"Well Jeremy can't do that right now." Crimson said. "What do you want?"

"I killed the original Five hunters." Klaus reminded them.

"You've told us this." Crimson noted.

"Well when one kills a hunter, there's a bit of a consequence." Klaus explained.

"Can you be less cryptic?" Stefan asked.

"I would if you two would stop interrupting me." Klaus remarked in irritation. "The hunters were spelled by witches to kill vampires. If a vampire prevents that, he'll take them down with him."

"How can Connor do that while he's dead?" Crimson questioned before Stefan could.

"Connor's death won't prevent him from making Elena his final victim." Klaus responded. "It's called the Hunter's Curse. She'll need to come with now. I'll lock her up and keep her away from any sharp wooden objects."

"What are you talking about?" Crimson asked, clearly confused.

"If we leave her alone, she'll take her own life." The hybrid declared. "The hunters have a way of getting inside of your head."

Elena suddenly came out the door and Klaus grabbed her.

"You two try and get her back, I'll keep Jeremy company." Crimson instructed the two brothers before she went inside to get Elena's.

The two teenagers went to the school to meet Matt. Crimson couldn't help but realize that Jeremy kept looking at his hand.

"Are you smoking again?" She asked.

"No, there's just this symbol on my hand." He explained. "I know you can't see it. It looks kind of like Connor's tattoo."

"That can't be good." Crimson declared. "He said that you can see it because you're a potential hunter, right?"

"Hey guys." April greeted us from behind. She was with Matt. I couldn't help but wonder if there was going to be a love triangle with the three of them. I was Team Jeremy is that was going to happen. There was also a curly-haired man.

"Hi, I'm the guy who wrangles the newbies." He said as he held his hand out. Both Crimson and Jeremy shook it. "Atticus Shane. Please call me Shane."

Crimson was glad that she kept meeting people that made her feel better about her own name.

"Thanks for helping." Shane acknowledged them. "You all get free admission to my free exhibit."

The professor then walked away.

"You know I feel like I know him from somewhere." April declared. "He just looks familiar."

I don't think this was something that she was compelled to forget.

"I don't know." Crimson answered.

"Hey, have any of you seen Rebekah? She was supposed to help me find out what happened to my dad but now she's gone." April asked.

"Haven't seen her." Crimson lied before April walked off. "Why haven't you asked her out yet?"

"I've been too busy getting killed." Jeremy responded.

"Well you could tell her about vampires?" She suggested as she began to walk with. "She's a friend. What's the harm? On a different subject, Klaus says Elena's hallucinations are some kind of curse. Stefan and Damon are dealing with it."

As they were walking toward the exhibit, Crimson noticed another call from Stefan. It was probably an update.

"Go on ahead. It'll just be a minute." She told Jeremy. Jeremy went to the exhibit as she answered her phone. "What did you find out?"

"Tyler says that he may be able to get Elena out of there." Stefan explained. "One of the hybrids isn't sired and we may be able to get him to let her free."

"Well let me know how it goes." Crimson told him before she noticed her mom. She didn't that she would be there. "I gotta go. Hi, Mom."

"This really doesn't seem like your thing even considering what you are now." Ashley noted.

"What are you doing here?" Crimson asked her mom.

"I am the faculty sponsor." Ashley responded. "The presentation is about to start."

Crimson nodded and followed her mom. The exhibit was set up and Shane was talking.

"You're looking at what people believe to be the world's first tombstone." Shane said as he hovered around a rock. She walked over to where Jeremy, Matt and April were standing. "This item was donated to Whitmore College last year."

"I remembered how I know him." April whispered. "My dad knew him."

"That guy knew your dad?" Crimson asked.

"Yeah, he taught a Theology seminar at Whitmore last Spring." April continued. Crimson noted that would have been while she and April were still in town.

"It belonged to a very powerful witch." Shane continued. "Silas, that was his name, was in fact so powerful he supposedly cast a spell that would grant immortality. Legend says that Silas did the spell was a woman who loved him, a lady witch named Qetsiyah. Sadly for Qetsiyah, Silas wanted to give immortality to another woman."

At this point, Crimson noticed Damon and Bonnie walking in.

"So Qetsiyah killed her and buried Silas alive, leaving him powerless, immortal, and alone." Shane finished. It was kind of a downer. "This might actually be the origin story of 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'. Now it's said Silas wants to rise again, regain his power, wreak havoc on the world. Maybe we should be afraid…or maybe it's all a bunch of crap and this is an old rock."

Crimson had to admit that she smiled at that. She couldn't be sure if he believed it or not. Shane finished his speech and said that he would answer questions. At that point, the blonde vampire decided that she should see Bonnie and Damon.

The three of them went to see Shane in her mother's classroom. Apparently there was still a bottle of whiskey in the desk from when Alaric worked there.

"Shane, these are my friends Damon and Crimson." Bonnie introduced. "Damon is kind of an expert on this stuff.

"I remember you." Shane told Damon before he kissed Crimson's hand. She blushed and pulled her hand back. "So I take it you weren't just here to help with the exhibit."

Damon took out the drawing that Jeremy had done.

"This is the Hunter's Mark. Where did you get this?" Shane asked in surprise.

"That's not important." Crimson replied. "What do you know about the Hunter's Curse?"

"The legend says that if a hunter is killed by that which it hunts, then that person will be cursed to walk the Earth in torment until a new hunter is awakened." Shane explained. "There's called Potentials. I have done a bunch of research on it. Let me go and grab it for you."

Shane walked out of the room.

"How are we supposed to find a potential hunter?" Bonnie asked.

"Jeremy's one." Crimson declared, not beating around the bush.

"Well go get him." Damon ordered. Crimson sighed and went to find her best friend.

She walked the hallway and saw that he happened to be kissing April. Okay, that was a pretty inopportune time.

"Jeremy, I need you right now." She interrupted. She looked at April. "I'm going to remind you that I have a boyfriend."

The two of them walked back to the room as Crimson hoped that her mom wouldn't need to be there.

"What's going on?" Jeremy asked.

"We need you to kill a vampire." Crimson explained.

"Okay, then I'll kill Damon." Jeremy replied.

"It's not going to be Damon." She told him. "I know you hate him. I hate him too, but it's not going to be him,"

Damon's phone began to ring at that point.

"You can rest easy brother. We've figured out the solution." Damon explained.

"Elena's escaped." Stefan replied. Crimson sighed. That would definitely make things more difficult. It meant that they would have to rescue her while also finding a vampire for Jeremy to kill.

Damon went off to find her while Stefan came over to the school and Crimson decided to contact Caroline who was with Klaus. It was all going to be one big headache. She was kind of surprised how easily everyone dropped everything to help Elena, she wasn't sure if they would do the same for her.

After some negotiating, Klaus agreed to offer one of his hybrids to Jeremy. At that point, they all went to Tyler's house where most of them were. The hybrid in question was not supposed to be Tyler. Crimson still hadn't been invited, so her job was to wait on the porch in case the hybrid tried to run. She could hear a struggle inside. It annoyed her that she couldn't go inside. Stefan then went in and stabbed the hybrid with the stake as Jeremy went in with an axe. It wasn't a very big axe and Crimson actually wondered if it would be big enough to cut someone's head off. She was glad that she didn't have to see it, because even as a vampire, she had a weak stomach. Jeremy swung the axe and it was apparently enough to cut the head off. There was a scream to confirm that it had happened.

The only thing that worried Crimson was the fact that they hadn't heard from Damon and the sun was coming up. She would need to make sure to get some sleep after all of this was over. Her parents probably wouldn't be happy that she stayed out all night.

Crimson began to walk home. She had gotten a text saying that Damon had found Elena. She was almost as afraid to face her parents as she was Klaus. She found they were in the living room.

"I know that you're upset." She stated. She had rehearsed what she would say on the walk home. "But let me say that I had a very good reason for staying out all night. You see, when Elena killed the hunter, it activated this curse that was making her want to kill herself, and I needed to help Jeremy kill a vampire so he could break the curse. There's a cure for vampirism."

"What?" Austin asked in surprise.

"I don't actually know if I want it." Crimson interrupted. "I hope you can respect that it's my decision. I need to think about it."

"Why didn't you tell us about this before?" Ashley asked.

"Because I was told not to by Klaus." The youngest Fell explained. "I accidentally ingested some werewolf venom and Klaus healed me as long Stefan and I agreed to help him find the cure. That's we've been doing. We were trying to keep the hunter alive because he was supposed to have a map to the cure on his body in some sort of tattoo."

"You know that sounds so insane that you couldn't have possibly made it up." Austin commented. "We're not going to ground you for staying out all night."

Crimson mentally cheered and was about to go to her room so she could sleep before she noticed that he had more to say.

"But you are going to do something." Austin continued. "Your cousin Valerie sprained her ankle rehearsing for the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant. You are going to take her place."

So I know it's been a while, but here's a new chapter. I went more into the non-Elena stuff because I had already explored the hallucinations in another story. And Crimson is going to be in Miss Mystic Falls, which you may have expected. Please don't forget to review.


End file.
